


Shoot your Shot

by RavenLewdvi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Bottom Levi, Captain Levi, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Star Player Eren, Top Eren, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLewdvi/pseuds/RavenLewdvi
Summary: Eren Jaeger was the Screaming Titan's new and best player. With a passion for the game unlike no other, his love of basketball rivals the legendary Levi Ackerman's skills. Eren's determination is the smoking gun the Screaming Titans need to finally beat Freedoms Wings, but as soon as they meet face to face, Eren and Levi form instant chemistry that will make or break their hearts.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 26
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I love torturing myself since this is 1/4 fanfics I'm writing at the same time.  
> Maybe I'm a masochist and enjoy the pain of my mind spiralling out of control from lack of sleep and multiple story scenarios playing out in my head.  
> Anyway enjoy it, don't enjoy it, it's up to you.

Eren Jaeger was the star player of the Screaming Titans, Shiganshina Highs basketball team of elites. Any player was automatically guaranteed a full-fledged scholarship to any basketball league team in the entire country. Canada was always a place Eren wanted to play basketball in and with his sister transferring to a school there, Eren couldn’t be more elated. It’s been a year since then and Eren was already known as the Screaming Titans best player. He was popular at school, had many girls and boys drooling at his feet not only because of his title. Eren was by far the most gorgeous male in Shiganshina High, but the brunet was the most down to earth person you’ll ever meet. Eren was also sometimes an oblivious airhead, a fact the Captain of his basketball team reminded him of every chance he got.

“Hey, Jaeger!” Jean yelled from across the court, a basketball dribbling in one hand while he took a long drink with the other. “When are you going to get a boyfriend? Seriously, you need to stop breaking all these poor peoples hearts with your dumb ass. Either take yourself off the market or become even more of an idiot so they lose interest.”

The brunet sighed, feeling his head already pounding with an oncoming headache. Jean was one of his friends that he had bonded with ever since moving to Canada, but the jerk was such a... jerk. Eren sometimes questioned why he was even friends with the horse-faced idiot, to begin with. They fought more than they could hold a civil conversation. Eren hated it whenever Armin pointed out that it was due to them being so similar. Eren nearly terminated his friendship with the tiny prodigy over that accusation during their FaceTime call.

Eren started dribbling his basketball with more aggression than necessary but a cold stare from across the room stopped him before replying to Jean. Coach Smith was as frightening, if not more than Armin. The man could pin you down with a look that would strip you from any arguments if he wanted. Eren already had two warnings from starting a fight with Jean since the asshole always got under his skin, getting another one would ban him from the game for a month. Eren lives and breathed basketball, it was his whole life. Sacrificing his ego for it wasn’t a big deal. Spinning on his heel and ignoring Jean’s calls, Eren ran from his point before leaping and gracefully swishing the ball into the hope from the three-pointer line.

_Could be better._

Biting back his frustration, Eren jogged to retrieve his ball.

“Alright, kiddos!” Coach Smith’s booming voice echoed in the room. “Time to line up, we’ve got an important game coming up. This could make or break our spot from winning the state finals this year.”

Eren ran to the benches along with the rest of his team, his blood boiling in excitement. This was the first game he was playing with the team for the finals. They only lost one game at the start of their training matches and Eren was quite proud of them. He also knew that the Screaming Titans always lost the finials to the best team in the league; Freedoms Wings. Eren had heard about them, knew that each player was easily as good as he was himself. They never took training matches and played against each other, keeping to themselves, in fact, nobody ever got to see them until the finals. It happened so often that it had turned into a tradition. They were unbeatable, but only since their new Captain showed up. Eren knew that Freedoms Wings were their biggest rivals since they always either drew or one team came out on top of the other each year. Eren had read all about the different players who graduated and how they changed the team for new players. Freedoms Wings new Captain was only with them for three years but his skills were already legendary. Every state champion team in the league all over the country was after him but for some reason their Captain always ignored them. It made Eren furious. No matter how good a player was, they should never be so cocky to act as their Captain does. Eren couldn’t wait to face him on the court.

Everyone crowded around Coach Smith as the man regarded them with a harsh stare. Eren sometimes got distracted from how huge his eyebrows were that he didn’t realise coach Smith had already started talking.

“-have our last game this week. You all know who we’re facing and I don’t think I need to stress to you all about practising your asses off before this weekend. Every single one of you has seen them play, has faced off against them and their Captain. You all know it’ll be damn near impossible to beat him so I don’t want you to focus on teaming up against him like last time. Try blocking him as much as you can while your teammates make for the basket.” Coach Smith turned his attention towards Eren, his icy blue eyes narrowed slightly. Eren gulped. “Jaeger, you’re the only player here who hasn’t played with them. I’m sure you’ve already watched last years game though so you should have an idea about what to do. You’re our smoking gun this year and if you play as good as you do on our courts, we might stand a chance.”

Eren relaxed his tensed shoulders as Coach Smith blew his whistle before starting to bark out their formation for today. Eren hadn’t thought of that, watching last years game. It was only common sense to do so but he was a bit busy trying to level up his skills as much as possible. At the ripe age of nineteen, Eren knew these were crucial moments to either make or break his career in future.

“Jaeger, I want you in the centre. Let’s go!”

-

Back in his room, Eren took a sip of the warm coco his sister had made him a few moments ago. Searching the web on his laptop, Eren typed in what he was looking for. Once finding the link, he pressed play before leaning back and pulling the blanket he had around his shoulders. He watched as their teams stood, shaking hands with each other. Eren noticed the difference in skill level between his team and theirs immediately, all in the form of one short lithe build of the hottest guy he’s ever seen.

_That’s him._

Eren didn’t know how he knew but he just knew that that was their Captain, the legendary basketball prodigy.

“Levi Ackerman.” He whispered out, reading the comments as the video continued playing. Everyone had heard of Levi Ackerman, Eren wondered how he was not able to put two and two together.

“I’m an idiot.”

Transfixed by the young man standing in the centre, Eren didn’t let his height fool him. Levi might be tiny but Eren suspected he had one hell of a jump.

He was right.

As soon as the ball sailed in the air, Levi leapt up on pointed toes, easily reaching the ball before Jean could even touch it. Eren’s mouth dropped open as Levi’s team took the ball, each player in sync with their coordination that it took less than twenty seconds for them to score the first point of the game. Eren felt his eyes widen and his fingers tremble. Levi raced across the court, his smaller form faster than anyone Eren’s ever seen. He didn’t run, he flew. Gliding on the balls of his feet with each movement, each dribble of the ball the most beautiful dance Eren’s ever seen. Levi passed to a team member before dashing across Eren’s team members, slipping past them like they weren’t the obstacles they were trying to be.

“Holy shit.”

Levi took the ball again and without hesitation, spun on his heel with a jump, flipping his agile form before slamming the ball into the hoop. Eren’s palm slapped the pause button, leaving Levi in midair. The shirt he was wearing was showing a bit of skin but enough to fill Eren’s fantasies for months to come. Levi was well built despite his petite body, his arms bulging with muscles and his stomach packed hard with abs Eren was able to see given the small peak he was allowed. Levi’s graceful moves complemented his pale porcelain skin, his dark hair swept into a side fringe and the back shaved into an undercut. His face was void of emotions, blank as a sheet of paper waiting to be splashed with passion. Everything about Levi drew Eren in, made him want to take his cock out and jerk to Levi’s gorgeous-oh his eyes.

_Sapphire_

That was the only word Eren could think of to describe Levi’s eye colour. They were such a deep and rich shade of sapphire Eren almost missed the light hue of silver in them. Eren knew he had jewel-like eyes, but Levi’s was his new favourite colour.

“Hey, Eren?” Mikasa called, knocking on his door. “Armin messaged me to tell you to go online. He wants to catch up a bit before we go to bed.”

Eren jumped a little before slamming his laptop shut, dropping his drink in the process.

“Fucking shitty hot!” he cried, taking his blanket and wiping furiously at the brown stains.

“Eren? Are you okay, can I co-“

“No!” Eren shouted. “Don’t, I’m fine Mika, just dropped something. And I’ll be online in a minute.”

Eren heard silence behind his door before his sisters retreating footsteps. The brunet let out a sigh as he continued wiping himself down, scoffing at his clumsiness.

“I must be going nuts, daydreaming about my opponent.” Even though Eren was the Screaming Titans best player, he knew Levi was in a league of his own. Eren could take his team, but not Levi.

He smirked at the thought.

Eren Jaeger loved a challenge and Levi Ackerman was the perfect opponent.

“Oh, I’ll make him mine,” Eren vehemently decided, pushing his laptop back open. “Both on the court _and_ outside of it.”

-

Scowling at his eccentric friend, Levi Ackerman flicked her forehead as she continued dragging him across campus.

“Ow!” Hange whined, pushing her glasses down to rub at her forehead. “Levi, I’m only trying to help you.”

“By hooking me up with a cheerleader?”

Hange pouted as she skipped alongside him.

“Well this is your last year here and I’ll hate you to leave without anyone popping that cheery of yours.”

Levi’s eyebrow ticked.

“Hange, first of all, I’m gay.” Levi started, taking a swing from his water bottle as he flipped his basketball in the air before catching it. “And even if I wasn’t, Petra wouldn’t be my first choice. Second of all, I don’t have time for that shit. You know my uncle wouldn’t approve either.”

Hange’s form dropped at the mention of Levi’s uncle.

“Yeah, Coach Kenny is a real pain in the ass,” she replied. “Seriously, it’s like he wants you to marry the game. I guess the fact you’re into balls helps.”

Levi fought back a snort at the double meaning. “Whatever, I’ve got to go to practice.”

“Levi, wait!” Hange exclaimed. “You’ve heard about their new player, right?”

Levi felt himself stiffen up before dashing away from Hange, heading to their school courts. That was the third and final reason why Levi wasn’t interested in anyone. The moment he heard about Eren fucking Jaeger at the start of the year, Levi read up on all he could about this new star player the Screaming Titans had. Levi was slapped with lust at first sight. Eren was electric, magnifying. With the messiest yet soft-looking brown hair and brightest eyes, Levi’s ever seen. He was tall, tanned and built, exactly Levi's dream type. The raven always had a soft spot for gorgeous eyes and tans but Eren Jaeger was more than he ever hoped for. If he was going to face off against him, Levi wasn’t leaving without fucking him. It didn’t help that Eren was the best player he’s ever seen, aside from himself of course. Levi’s body was humming with excitement about facing off with him. Eren looked like he would give him the challenge he’s always wanted.

_As soon as that whistle blows, you’re mine, Jaeger._


	2. Chapter Two

“Levi!”

Sighing his frustration out, the raven snapped his attention towards his coach and unfortunately, uncle. Kenny wasn’t a bad person, he was just... Fine, Kenny was an absolute bastard. The amount of shit Levi had to put up with because of his stupid uncle was unforgettable. The raven had lost count the number of times he had to bail his uncle out of destroying the team's image. His uncle, unfortunately, loved to party after practice and big games. Sometimes he would get careless and a few of the girls he brought home were paparazzi in disguise. Levi had to kick out a few before Kenny managed to drag them upstairs. Sometimes the raven wondered how a man like Kenny could be related to his mother. 

“Suicides, now!” 

Growling underneath his breath, the raven complied with his uncle's order. 

“Why torture me by encouraging him to be my basketball coach, mum?” Levi mumbled. His mother was damn right sweet but dangerous. The woman could glare her own older brother into submission without even trying. When she noticed how distant Kenny and he was, Levi’s mother put it into Kenny’s head that being his coach would be the perfect way to bond. Levi and Kenny had known each other ever since he was born, so if they haven’t bonded by now, the raven doubted it would happen anytime soon. The only time they ever even interacted outside the court was during Levi’s monthly fighting techniques. Kenny made it a rule for them to fight every month, just to make sure Levi wasn’t getting rusty if he ever needed to defend himself. That was probably the nicest thing Kenny ever thought to do for him. But then again, maybe his uncle enjoyed putting him down every month. It was no surprise that Kenny always cheated during their fights. Levi could take his uncle, but not when the man would cheat every damn time.

“Oi, Watch where-“

Kenny’s warning came quickly and Levi found himself sidestepping seconds before crashing into one of his teammates.

“Head in the game, Ackerman!”

“Can it, old man.” Levi spitted out, making sure he wasn’t loud enough so Kenny could hear. Levi had no problem cursing his uncle out at home, but in the court, he had to respect him as his coach. Kenny wasn’t as bad a coach as he was an uncle, which surprised the raven at the start of the new season. Their old coach had decided to put Kenny in charge for this year in hopes of scouting him for a permanent position after he had retired. Levi had to admit that it wouldn’t be the worst idea. Old man Shadis was getting, well, old. 

“Okay, boys! Once more!”

Almost everyone groaned before dragging their tired feet across the court. Levi huffed a few times and tried to control his breathing, already expecting his uncle's sadistic side to show. Kenny just loved to watch them suffer. The man pushed them more than necessary, it was borderline insane.

Biting back a sigh, Levi raced across the court as his teammates did the same.

-

“Okay,” Kenny began. “You runts pretty much got this next game in the bag. Only oddball is that Jeager kid. Levi,” Turning his steel gaze towards him, Kenny clicked his tongue. “I don’t care if the entire teams on your ass, I want you gunning for him. From what I’ve heard, that kid's their smoking gun. I want you tailing him the entire first round and testing the waters a bit, seeing what he can do. I know you’ve watched his videos but that shit can be edited. I want you to get a feel for the real thing.”

_Oh, I’ll get a feel alright._

Smirking slightly, the raven gave his uncle a curt nod before Kenny went on to position the rest of the team.

“Bert, you’re our tallest but slowest.” The said dark-haired boy shrunk into himself as Kenny shot him a piercing stare. “If you can’t outrun them, remember, keep blocking them. You already know you’re best as our defence and that’s where I want you.” 

Levi rolled his eyes as the boy wheezed out a timid ‘yes _sir_.' He couldn’t blame the guy. Kenny was an intimidating man, but he was also creepy. Levi was immune to the man’s chilling grin and cold stare but his teammates weren’t. Kenny’s first day with them already had all his teammates shitting bricks. Levi still snorted at the memory. 

“Alright, you ladies! Split up and let’s get started!”

-

Their last game and with the Screaming Titans was less than five days away and Levi spent that night browsing through old and new videos about Eren Jaeger. The kid was good, _really_ good. He was probably the second-best player in the league after Levi. From what he’s seen, Eren played with a ferocious determination and passion that countered any actual skills needed. The kid didn’t have to train with the amount of fire he had, but the fact that his skills were honed, made him all the more dangerous. 

Levi’s excitement grew.

He always loved the game but every play with different teams left him unsatisfied. Eren was the fresh meat with the means to make him work for a win. It made the upcoming match more exhilarating. Levi couldn’t wait to face off against him. And if he was lucky, he might even go home with a bright-eyed cutie to spend the night with. 

“Leevi, honey?”

The raven slammed his laptop closed right as his mother opened his door before stepping into his room.

“I told you not to stretch the ‘e’ in my name, mum.” 

His mother ignored his scowl as she skipped over before leaning against his desk. Levi eyed his mother with suspicion as she smiled widely down at him.

“Why are you smiling like a crazy person?”

Kuchel snorted. 

“Can’t I be happy to-“

“No.”

She blinked at him before the smile slipped off. Levi struggled to hold her eyes.

“No as in I can’t be happy to see my only son, or no you won’t come down for dinner?”

“Both.”

Levi pushed his chair back as his mother glared down at him. This was usually the part where he would cave and grumble downstairs with his mother pulling at his ear. It wasn’t that Levi didn’t enjoy eating with his mother, it’s just that he didn’t enjoy eating with his uncle. Kenny always lectured him about focusing on the game and making sure not to lose his virginity to a whore as he had done. Levi lost count the number of times he’s told his uncle that he wasn’t the least bit interested in women. Kenny always made gay jokes after that, some were even stolen from Hange. 

He hated dinner time.

“Well, what’s this?”

Blinking at his mother, Levi quickly slammed his laptop back down. 

“Honey, you didn’t tell me you-“

“I don’t.” Levi bit out, mentally cursing himself for being distracted long enough his mother managed to open his laptop back up. If she knew he got raging boners for one Eren Jaeger, Levi knew he’d never hear the end of it. He thought Kenny was bad, but his mother would be a _nightmare_. Levi wouldn’t be surprised if his mother ended up stalking Eren on social media until she found his number and called him. Levi could literally see her doing just that. 

_I live with psychopaths._

“Now now, honey.” Kuchel chimed. “No need to be embarrassed. Come downstairs and we can talk all about it.”

“You’re evil.”

Levi got his ear pulled before his mother managed to pull him out of his chair and out his door. Levi fought back his mumblings knowing how childish that would be. Even so, he couldn’t fight back the few choice words he hissed under his breath. 

“Cursing out your mother isn’t very nice, Leevi.”

“My first word was shit.”

Levi heard his mothers laugh as well as Kenny’s when they entered the kitchen.

“Blame your mother. That was her first word too.” 

Levi scowled at his uncle as Kenny bit off a piece of bread.

“Like mother like son.” Kuchel said before sitting down. 

Levi sighed as he reluctantly sat between the two as his mother filled his plate with lasagna. Kenny took Levi's cup before pouring whiskey into it and placing it in front of the raven.

“You’re both bad influences.” Levi mumbled out but took the glass knowing he’d need it for the line of questions that were about to be aimed his way.

“What you talking about?” His uncle asked, taking a swing from his glass. “You turned out fine.”

“Oh please,” Kuchel said, gripping Levi’s shoulder tightly. “He’s a socially awkward little recluse with one friend and a potty mouth. He turned out perfect.”

Pushing his mother's hands off his shoulder, Levi started cutting up his lasagna as he shot both adults a glare.

“I hate you both.”

-

“So you’ve got the hots for Ackerman, huh?” Armin said, smiling into the screen. Eren had just finished his morning run before picking up the incoming Skype call from his friend, and that was the first thing he heard.

“Armin, I only mentioned him once yesterday.”

Kicking his shoes off at the door before heading into the kitchen, the brunet dropped his phone on the counter as he went to open the fridge. 

“Once was enough for me to notice your eyes lighting up and your voice to grow two pitches higher than normal. You were also smiling like an idiot.”

Grabbing a water bottle, Eren made his way back to his phone before opening it. He took a large swing of the cold liquid before replying to his friend.

“Sometimes I hate how smart you are.”

“Oh, Eren. Don’t be jealous.”

The brunet rolled his eyes before picking his phone up to stare at his friend.

“So what if I like him? He’s hot.”

Eren saw Armin shrug into the screen.

“Yeah, no denying that. He’s gorgeous as hell. He could dress up as a girl and I wouldn’t be able to tell.” 

Eren imagined what Levi would look like cross-dressing and smirked. 

_He’d pull it off alright._

“You’re imagining it aren’t you?”

Blinking down at his phone, Eren pouted at his friend.

“What do you take me for? I’ll have you know, Armin, I’m a gentleman. I wouldn’t do something as perverse as that until the third date.”

His friend snorted at him before waving him off.

“Whatever you say Eren. Oh, my jersey came today!”

Mikasa came into the kitchen then and Eren faced the phone towards her.

“Hi Armin,” She said with a small smile. “Let’s see it.”

Eren pushed the phone against his sister's chest. When she eyed him, the brunet pressed a finger against his lips before dashing upstairs. He had mailed Armin the wrong clothes on purpose, hoping to get back at his friend from a past prank. It was almost impossible to outsmart the blonde, but Eren managed. The moment Armin found out what Eren had sent him, the brunet was looking at a huge comeback. It was worth the risk though. He’d deal with Armin’s next prank when it happens.

Grabbing the actual jersey, Eren pulled it on before making his way back downstairs. Mikasa was already there, already piecing together what was happening and sending Eren a disapproving look. 

“What the hell?! Eren!” Armin’s voice cried from the phone. 

Eren snorted before taking the phone from his sister.

“What’s the matter, Armin?” He asked sweetly. “Don’t like your jersey? I thought purple was your favourite colour?”

Armin’s now red face was sending Eren a dark look.

“You,” his friend pointed a finger at him. “Are dead. My next prank will top the last ones tenfold.”

Eren fought back a grimace at the thought as he grinned at his friend.

“Don’t you like the jersey I got you?” 

“T-This isn’t a jersey, Eren!” Armin screeched, shoving the item behind him. 

“What did you get him?” Mikasa asked, standing next to the brunet to see through the screen.

“Mikasa! Hit your idiot of a brother for me!”

Eren stepped out of the way before his sister could slap him. 

“Hey! Bad Mika.” Eren scolded. “You’re not allowed to take sides.”

Mikasa huffed at him before rolling her eyes.

“You two are such a handful.” She said, before walking out of the kitchen. 

“You, _dead_.” 

Eren glanced down at his phone as Armin continued glaring at him. He probably shouldn’t have sent his friend purple lingerie with Armin’s girlfriend, Annie’s initials on it. The blonde girl was just as scary as his sister, but Eren knew she’d like his present, even if Armin didn’t. If there was one thing Armin hated, it was lingerie. 

“Decide on my punishment after you try them on.” Eren requested, flinching slightly as his friend narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Mail me the original jersey and I might consider your request.” Armin hissed out, nodding towards the jersey Eren had put on. 

The brunet only decided to do so in hopes of rubbing salt on the wound, but now he wished he didn’t.

“But I like this jersey.”

Armin’s glare deepened.

“Okay, okay. Fine.” Eren quickly said, already slipping off the jersey. “It’ll be mailed to you but I don’t think you’ll get it before my game starts.”

“That’s fine,” Armin replied, calming down slightly. “I have a feeling your match won’t be completely over by the end of the week.”

Eren wanted to ask what his friend meant but Armin ended the call and logged out. Eren probably deserved that. Glancing down at his phone, the brunet went to his gallery and looked at the most recent save. It was a picture of the clip he managed to pause before Mikasa had knocked on his door last night. It was simply too magnifying not to save.

Favouriting it, Eren looked his phone before dashing into the shower. Looking at the picture reminded him of how sexy Levi was. He had spent last night jacking off to thoughts of Freedoms Wings Captain, and Eren found himself growing aroused from the memory. 

Maybe a quick handjob in the shower before heading into practice would help him blow off some of that steam.


	3. Chapter Three

Eren raced towards the bus as Coach Smith ticked off each player who stepped on it. It was the day they faced off against Freedoms Wings which had the brunet bubbling with excitement. Mikasa made sure to wake him two hours before his morning run in case he ended up late. No matter how early he woke, Eren somehow still managed to come late to every roll count. Today was no different. After his sister packed his bag with snacks and drinks for the long road ahead, Eren gave himself a pep talk in the bathroom. This was his first official game with the best team in the league and he also had the hots for their Captain. He wasn't allowed to screw this up by being a horny and clumsy fool. He'll leave that roll to Jean.

"Let's move it, Jaeger!" Coach Smith shouted out, waving his clipboard in the air.

Eren sent his sister one final wave from her car before rushing towards his coach.

"Alright, that's everyone, let's get going Hannes." Coach Smith ordered their driver as he took his seat at the front of the bus.

Eren decided to set across from Coach Smith, declining Connie's offer to share a spot in the middle row.

"Hey, coach?" Eren began as the bus started rolling out of the school parking lot. "I know you said that their captain will be focused on me but don't you think the entire team will as well?"

Coach Smith clicked his pen as he levelled Eren with a knowing look.

"Trust me, I've met their recent coach and already know where that man will put his players. All you have to worry about is their captain and nobody else. You're our best and he's the greatest. Wouldn't you like to see just how much better he is than you?"

Coach Smith knew exactly what to say to convince Eren and the brunet didn't disappoint when he took the bait.

"Fine, I'll focus on their captain." 

It wouldn't be hard to do. Eren was already infatuated with Levi. This just gave him more reason to be closer with Freedoms Wings notorious captain. Digging into his bag to pull out a snack to enjoy, Eren also grabbed his phone. He had downloaded every video showing Levi's best moments and needed to rewatch them to remind himself of how the raven played. Every time Eren watched him his attention wasn't always focused on Levi's skills, but this time, he needed to clear his mind. Coach Smith's words helped fuel his need to familiarise himself with Levi's gameplay. He needed to push himself today and see just how much he had to improve to take Levi's title as the best. It would be damn near impossible from what he had seen, but Eren Jaeger wasn't one to throw in the towel and give up. 

-

"Levi, you sure you won't need these?" Hange asked, holding out the pack of condoms and lube.

The raven shoved them against his friend's chest as his teammates started filling up the bus.

"Get out Hange you're not part of the team."

His friend pouted as she crossed the items against her chest.

"But you're going to need these!" Hange exclaimed. "That green-eyed cutie could like you too when you meet on the court. I have a feeling you two will hit it off!"

"His eyes aren't green," Levi blurted out. "They're this irritating mix of green _and_ blue. Don't fucking know if it's teal or aqua. Fucking annoying."

Hange snorted next to him. As a few of his teammates started heading towards the back of the bus, Levi tried shoving Hange out of the seat she was occupying.

"Get out, we're about to leave and my uncle wouldn't take too kindly to you crashing the match."

Hange looked ready to argue when Levi's uncle started shouting out names. Levi was first on the list so when his uncle looked towards the back and noticed Hange, he shot her a dark frown before pointing towards the door.

"Zoe! Out of my bus before I strangle you."

Hange gulped but before she left, shoved the items in Levi's bag.

"Hey! Hange you-" Levi started but couldn't grab hold of his friend as she jumped out of her seat and dashed down the bus.

"See you Levi, my grumpy little friend!"

Levi scowled at her retreating form. When he met his uncle's eye Levi scowled at him instead. Kenny let out a large sigh before calling out the rest of the names on his clipboard. Levi cursed under his breath as he struggled to shove the items to the very bottom of his bag. He couldn't just leave them on the bus and the last thing he wanted was for one of his teammates to see them. It would ruin his reputation as the cold captain with no libido. Levi didn't care much for sleeping around with cheerleaders like some of the members of his team did, he liked to mind his business and not get involved with anyone. Maybe hooking up with Eren during the game wasn't such a bad idea. Levi had planned on sleeping with the brunet anyway but not that soon. Hange's idea was a horrible one he, unfortunately, thought over. Besides, Eren and him didn't even go to the same school so hooking up with the brunet with jewels for eyes wouldn't ruin his so-called reputation.

"Alright, you remember your job, Levi?" His uncle asked, standing over him after he signalled for the driver to head out.

Levi grunted before taking out his phone and shoving his headphones on.

"Yep." 

-

Eren stretched out his legs when their bus came to a stop outside the stadium. It was one of the biggest stadiums he had ever seen. The entryway had four sets of large glass double doors. Its hight was so incredible that Eren had to tilt his head back to see the enormous lights curved inside it. The roof had been opened due to the clear weather and the entire stadium stretched far and wide. 

He saw a lot of people outside with the Freedoms Wings logo but there were others with the Screaming Titans logo as well. Mikasa had driven to the stadium so Eren knew his sister would be showing up soon. He really wanted to be around when Jean started hitting on her. Every time Mikasa shot him down Eren enjoyed teasing Jean about it. That horse-faced bastard wasn't good enough for her anyway. It'll be a cold day in hell before Mikasa went out with him since Eren would murder Jean before that ever happened.

"Hey, is your sister going to be late or something?" Jean asked, making Eren jump. 

"Jesus, I was just thinking about kicking your ass and here you are."

"Fuck you, Jaeger."

"I'd rather sleep with a female shark." Eren spat back.

Before Jean could reply, Coach Smith shot them both a look which instantly shut them up.

"Jean, you're centre so you need to be the first out there. Eren, remember your role."

"Yes, sir." Both of them replied, shooting each other one last glare before heading into the stadium. The inside was equally impressive. It was surprisingly shiny and clean, the seats a deep burgundy and the court glossy. It even smelled like it was recently cleaned. Eren admired the large space and overhead lights before following Jean out of the court and towards their changing rooms.

Connie came up to them when they entered the changing rooms, shrugging on his jersey.

"I heard from Coach that the other team will be running late," Connie said. "Something about their coach giving the driver the wrong directions."

Eren had heard about Freedoms Wings new coach. He knew he was Levi's uncle but nothing else. He didn't know what to make of the man but from what he had heard from Coach Smith, Kenny Ackerman wasn't one to be underestimated. Eren found it hard to believe that a man who didn't even play the game was the coach of the best team in the league, but then again, he _was_ an Ackerman. There was just something about anyone having that last name being naturally talented at everything. 

"Well, people are just starting to arrive," Eren said, heading towards a locker to place his bag in. "The stadium won't be full for a while."

"Remember that this is your first game with the best team out there," Jean interjected, bumping into Eren's shoulder as he picked out a locker for himself. "You'd be surprised by how quickly people get seats when it comes to a game this huge."

Eren shot Jean a dirty look and rolled back his shoulder.

"Whatever."

He needed to shove Jean and his stupid face out of his mind and focus on the game. He didn't need Coach Smith benching him before the game even began. The rest of their teammates starting filling in the changing rooms and they all started getting dressed. Coach Smith handed out everyone's respected jerseys before blowing his whistle gaining their attention.

"Alright," Their coach began as soon as everyone quietened down. "You all know your positions and what to do. Remember, these guys don't play around and if you're not your best out there they _will_ cream you. If I see one of you slacking off you'll be benched for half the game."

Everyone knew Coach Smith was ruthless when it came to their gameplay but since this was Eren's first serious game he was oblivious to this fact. The brunet fought back a gasp when their coach pinned him with a look.

"Especially you, Jaeger. I want to see you doing better than half of their team or you'll be benched."

Eren went to argue but Connie jabbed him in the side. 

"Yes, sir." The brunet rasped instead, fighting back a wince while rubbing the side of his stomach.

He knew from the start he would be given special treatment but he wasn't expecting Coach Smith to be this hard on him. Eren knew he was their best player but a lot of Freedoms Wings players were just as good as he was. Eren didn't know how he could do better than them. The only thing that might drive him to would be thinking of not only overtaking Levi but impressing him. Eren swallowed his nerves as their coach reminded each player their positions once again. Eren's body began to hum with excitement despite his recent worries. He couldn't wait to paint that court with his footsteps and clash against Freedoms Wings. 

-

Levi eyed the only other bus in the lot. It was empty from what he could see which meant the other team had already arrived. Levi was one of the last to leave their bus, his uncle lingering behind to direct their driver into a parking space that wouldn't be crowded by the time the game ended. Levi did always appreciate his uncles need for them to leave as quickly as their games were over, but this time he found himself wanting to stay just a bit longer. 

"We've got an hour before the official game starts," Kenny informed them once everyone was huddled up outside the bus. "So you brats need to hurry up and get your asses into the changing rooms. I've had a talk with Coach Smith and for some reason he thinks we need to book hotel stays in case the game ends in a draw. Don't even know why he'd bring that up since he hadn't told his team about that possibility, but I doubt that'll happen." Levi watched as his uncle shoved his clipboard into his bag before making his way towards the stadium doors. "Alright, let's head in. You all know the rule to ignore every fan and stupid photographer until after the game."

His uncle didn't need to tell him twice. Despite Levi's hostility towards every photographer they all still prefered to take his picture. Levi wished they had arrived earlier so they could avoid this issue, but his uncle had given their driver the wrong directions. Levi wanted to scream his head off but settled for burning a dark glare at his uncles back instead.

"Stop drilling holes into my back, kid." Kenny shot over his shoulder. 

Levi bit back a growl and looked away. He heard the photographers before they even reached the turning corner to enter the stadium. Levi pulled his hoodie over his head as they shot questions left and right, took flashing pictures and tried to shove their way through the bars holding them back.

"You seriously look seconds away from bashing their skulls in with their cameras." Farlan chuckled next to him.

"That's because I am."

"Cheer up, man. Just think about facing off against their new player. I'm sure that'll turn your frown-"

"If you finish that stupid rhyme I'll bash your head in with your basketball." Levi hissed out.

Farlan threw his hands up, that stupid grin still plastered on his face.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not."

Levi gave him a blank look which Farlan struggled to meet.

"Okay, now I _know_ you're not joking."

Levi smirked slightly. "You don't know that."

Once they made it inside the stadium, Levi was glad when he noticed how clean it was. He knew the only reason was because of their game but he was still grateful. There was one game in the past he refused to play in due to the stadium's condition. According to old man Shadis, Levi's _overreaction_ cost his team the match but the raven couldn't give a fuck. There had been no way in hell Levi would have stepped foot into that disgusting stadium.

"Get your asses changed and onto the court." Kenny ordered.

His teammates rushed to comply and Levi followed after them, ignoring the large cheering crowd inside the court. They wouldn't be this loud unless the other team was already warming up. They were very late if that was the case. Levi tried to look behind the doors and into the court, hoping to sneak a peek and catch Eren's form. 

"Oi, hurry up, kid!"

Levi grunted as Kenny shouted ahead of him. He reluctantly continued walking, cursing his uncle out. If he had a few more seconds he might have been able to spot the Screaming Titan's star player. Levi shoved his way past his uncle and ignored the look Kenny sent him.

"You rem-"

"Stay on Jaeger," Levi cut his uncle off, stopping outside their changing room doors. "I'll stick to him like glue, trust me."


	4. Chapter Four

Eren jogged lightly on the spot, sweeping his gaze over the packed stadium. He had never played with this amount of people before. It looked like a few were even sharing seats. The crowd was loud, half the stadium covered with their team's colours and logo, while the over half covered the opposing. Eren scanned the crowd in the front row, looking out for his sister. He found her sitting next to a chubby woman with light brown hair. He recognised her as Jean's mother right away. 

Mrs. Kirstein was one of the nicest women Eren had ever met, so nice he wondered how she could produce a douchebag like Jean. Eren had yet to meet Jean's father since the man was always travelling, but from what he's seen in family photos, Jean got his arrogant nature from him. Giving Mikasa a large wave which his sister returned, Eren turned his attention towards his coach.

"Alright, we're about to start so I hope you've warmed up," Coach Smith bellowed out over the loud crowd. "Get yourselves into position."

Eren and his team huddled up and chanted before breaking, each heading into their assigned position. Jean was set to the centre and Eren had to cover him. Staring out at the other side of the court, Eren stared at it as the rush he got whenever he stepped foot on it started to pump within his veins. He didn't have to wait long when Freedom's wings started filtering onto the court. 

Eren caught sight of their players, remembering them all from articles and video clips. Their tallest, Bertholdt Hoover had been placed in the centre once with their Captain only to lose the ball. In real life, Eren found it hard to believe when he saw just how tall Berhtoldt was.

But then again, it _was_ caught on camera. Levi all but flew towards the ball with such speed Eren thought he was superhuman. 

No one should be _that_ fast.

Eren kept an eye out for their Captain, bouncing off the balls of his feet with excitement. As the team geared up on their side of the court, Eren's breath hitched up when their last player joined the team, followed by their coach. Levi was even shorter than he had seen online, barely taller than five feet three. Seeing him after all his fantasising, all alabaster skin and raven undercut, Eren had to physically bite his lip to keep himself from calling out his name. 

Once their team was done huddling up, they started entering the court. Levi stepped closer and closer until-

"Oh, my god," Jean stuttered out. "Y-You're going to be centre?"

Eren was too transfixed by the raven to tease Jean about how intimidated he was of Levi.

_Who could blame him? The man was hot but downright scary._

Levi stepped up to Jean before casing his gaze towards Eren. The moment he met those memorising sapphire eyes, Eren's throat became dry and his mouth opened slightly. He couldn't look away as Levi drew him in with those eyes, scanning his own over the raven's face. 

"You're cute."

When Levi raised a brow and Jean chocked in front of him, Eren realised what he just said.

"O-Oh god, no I didn't mean it," He blurted out before wincing. "I mean not that you aren't, because you are. The cutest thing I've ever seen, and I have this weird thing with cat videos, so that's saying something. Not weird like I get off to cat videos, weird that I'm nineteen and I watch them." Eren couldn't stop talking as Levi continued to hold his gaze. Something about the raven just made him spill out everything he didn't _want_ to spill out. "Not that there's anything wrong with that if you like them as well. You look like a cat person is what I mean. But I could be wrong. I actually think you'd pull off a cat costume. You know, a tail with ears. You look like someone who would snap my neck if I ever said something like that to you though, but-"

"Oh my god, Eren. As much as I enjoy watching you embarrass yourself by telling Freedom's wings Captain about your weird cat fetish, please shut the _fuck_ up." Jean spoke up, shoving an elbow into Eren's side.

The brunet heaved as he clutched his stomach, breaking eye contact with Levi.

_Holy fuck._

_Kill me now._

Eren stumbled away from Jean and Levi. He could feel Levi's stare still very much on him but as much as Eren wanted to look into those beautiful orbs, he was too embarrassed and avoided it.

"Jaeger, keep your position!" Coach Smith shouted out.

Eren groaned before he snapped back into position, staring off to the side. He was glad the entire stadium was buzzing with conversation, so the likeliness of anyone overhearing his stupid word vomit was slim. Mikasa frowned at him when Eren met her eye and the brunet simply shook his head at his sister. Armin was going to have a field day after Eren told him about what just happened. He could already see his blond friend teasing him about it indefinitely. Eren was never going to live this down.

"Oi, brat." A deep voice asked.

Eren blinked a few times before hesitantly lifting his head. Levi stared at him with a small tilt to his lips, his eyes soft.

"I do like cats."

Eren blinked once more and opened his mouth to reply, only to slam it shut once more in fear of embarrassing himself further. He offered Levi a nod which the raven scoffed out.

"I preferred it when you were talking." Levi said.

"Oh. I just don't want to say anything that'll make you think of me as more of a weirdo. Seriously, I say shit all the time before realising it." Eren admitted quietly. 

"Good," Levi replied, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I hate liars and you're stupidly honest."

Eren didn't know to take that as an insult or not. "Um... Thank you?"

Levi smirked slowly before directing his attention to Jean, his eyes hardening and mouth pulled into a scowl. 

"Tell me you're at least going to try and take the ball."

Jean bristled from Levi's cold tone. Eren could tell that Jean wanted to say something back but Levi's glare kept him in check.

"Y-Yeah, of course, I am." 

Eren almost rolled his eyes at Jean. It was clear who was going to get the ball. If Levi could take it from someone as tall as Berhtoldt then Jean had no chance. Eren still wanted to win this match so he would back up his bastard of a friend, no matter how cute Levi was. At the end of the day, he came here to take Freedom's Wing's Captain on and beat him. Basketball meant more to him than a stupid fixation about Levi's beautifully shaped body and porcelain skin, his rich dark hair and memorising eyes, those pretty lips-

"Oi, Jaeger, snap out of it." Jean barked out, hitting him on the head. "We're about to start."

-

The moment Levi locked eyes with Eren he knew, without a doubt, that the brat had it bad for him. It wasn't hard to see given how the bright-eyed brunet seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve. Eren was someone who couldn't lie to save his life. He learnt this when the brunet started spewing shit about how cute Levi would look dressed as a cat. Levi immediately imagined what it would have been like; him wearing cat ears and a tail while draped over Eren's knee with the brunet's open palm, cracking down on his ass. It was when that idiot who he was supposed to centre off with cut Eren off that Levi snapped out of his thoughts. Even though the boy who he now knew as Jean was already scared of him, Levi was going to make sure he terrified the idiot. 

The moment the basketball was sent sailing through the air, Levi's body sprag up and he leapt. He had done this so many times it became second nature. Once the excitement of playing started pumping hard in his bloodstream, Levi focused all his attention on the game. In his mind now, his goal was to beat the other team, no matter who was on it. He needed to push Eren out of his mind and keep his head in the game.

Levi took the ball easily, slamming it behind him towards a teammate. Farlan was the one to receive it and everyone's position started shifting. 

Levi raced across the court, remembering his role. Eren's entire demeanour had changed from before. Levi took note of how he now resembled that famous determination he had seen from videos of the brunet. Eren's brows were pulled down with purpose and his smile was gone. When the brunet caught sight of Levi, he dashed in the opposite direction, blocking one of Levi's teammates from passing the ball. 

Levi knew Eren was good but he didn't know the brunet would be that quick on his feet. Levi kept up with him and before Eren could throw one of his teammates off, the raven dashed in his line of sight, catching the ball. Levi dribbled across the court, bypassing Eren's teammates. He spun on his heel as he jumped and with a flick of his wrist, sent the ball sailing through the air and into the basket with a woosh. 

The game continued and so far, Eren hadn't scored a point. Levi was persistent, tailing him and breaking his concentration. The raven knew it was about time before Eren snapped and started to play aggressively. Levi hated that a part of Eren was holding back from the game. He didn't know why since he thought the brunet would go all out, but Levi had to admit he was holding back as well. Maybe Eren didn't think it was fair. If that was the case, Levi would start taking him seriously. 

Once Eren's team received the ball this time, Levi swiftly invaded his line of sight and sent him a quick smirk. Eren's eyes started blazing up with a sudden fire. Levi had to do everything in his power to keep himself from swooning. 

_My god, he's beautiful._

Levi saw one of Eren's teammates about to pass the ball to him. He stayed stuck to the brunet's side like glue, ready to block and pass it to a passing member of his team. 

That was when Eren snapped.

With a burst of speed, the brunet shifted to Levi's front the moment the ball was sent sailing their way. Levi's eyes widened in surprise and that gave Eren the time to grasp it before dashing around him. Levi snapped to action then, racing to Eren's side until he was directly in front of him. Eren's attention was locked on the hoop meters away. He didn't even notice Levi's presence as he leapt, shoot the ball into the hoop with such force it slammed against the headboard before dropping into the basket. Levi had been following the ball so he didn't realise until Eren fell back down. They both collided, Levi shoved under Eren's larger form as the brunet sprawled all over him.

"Jesus fucking shit." Levi cursed.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" Eren started before cutting himself off, staring down at Levi.

The raven huffed up at him, shifting his legs. They were tangled up with Eren's and their hands were all over each other. Levi found himself grasping onto Eren's jersey, a reaction from the fall. Eren's own were behind his head and to the side of his waist. It was almost like he tried to prevent Levi from hurting himself.

_How fucking thoughtful._

Levi blinked up at Eren, noting his flushed face and bright sparkling eyes. They were much more magnifying up so close. Levi loved how they were a perfect mixture of green and blue, a few hints of gold around the iris. 

_How was that even possible?_

Levi had to swallow loudly when Eren's nose brushed against his own. They were so close he could tilt his head back and their lips would be touching. 

Beside them, a whistle blew and both of them snapped back. Levi was the first to shove Eren away, both of them untangling themselves and standing back up. 

"Time out!" 

Levi looked across the court and saw The Screaming Titan's coach calling for a time out. Levi followed the rest of his team off the court, sneaking a glance of Eren behind his shoulder. He met the brunets eye once more and Levi had to force himself to look away. When Kenny started pointing out their gameplay, Levi allowed himself one more look of Eren, only to find the brunet heading out of the stadium and into the hallway were the drinking taps were. 

"I'm getting a drink." Levi declared, cutting his uncle off.

Kenny frowned up at him from his seat, glancing at Levi's waterbottle near him on the bench. "You got water right here."

"I need water from the taps, they taste different." 

Kenny eyed him sceptically before shrugging, nodding towards the entrance of the stadium. "Suit yourself, you got one minute."

Giving his uncle a nod, Levi headed towards the drinking taps.


	5. Chapter Five

Eren took a deep gulp of the water before pulling back, sucking in much-needed air. He kept replaying Levi's body underneath him just a few moments ago and couldn't help but think of other situations the raven might be in laying on his back like that. Levi hadn't a lick of sweat on him during their intense play. It was the first round but a few players already had that shine of condensation atop their brow. Eren was one of those players, although it wasn't from fatigue. Eren naturally ran hot so any extra excursion of his body had him sweating.

Despite how dry he had looked, Eren couldn't forget the beautiful red hue on Levi's cheeks. He couldn't figure out if it were due to their position on the floor or from the game so far. Levi was more skilled than Eren had heard. The raven was relentless in his chase and he even managed to score a few goals while keeping up with Eren. The brunet was more than impressed. Levi clearly deserved his title as the best, but Eren hadn't given up on claiming it. He knew now that it would be even more tricky after experiencing Levi's skills first hand though.

Running a hand through his hair, the brunet sighed loudly before turning to make his way back, only to freeze when he came close to bumping into the very man he was just thinking about.

"You should watch where you're going," Levi spoke up, smirking up at him. "Being pinned down by you once today was enough."

Eren flushed before clearing his throat, moving out of the raven's way. "You need a drink too?"

"I came here for you."

Eren gulped. "Oh."

Levi eyed him before stepping closer. They were a few inches apart now, a single step and Levi would be leaning against his chest.

"You're good," Levi breathed out. "Better than I expected."

Eren sucked in a shaky breath. "So are you. You're incredible. You play better than I ever dreamed."

"Oh? And do you dream a lot about me, Eren?"

The brunet silently cursed. "I'm sorry, I have no filter."

Levi lightly snorted before stepping back, giving Eren some air. "It's fine. I already told you I prefer honest people."

"Can I have your number?" Eren blurted out. 

Levi seemed to pause to think about it for a moment, leaning against the wall. The raven hummed in thought, lowering his gaze to peer at Eren through hoodied eyes.

"You're asking for my number?"

Eren blinked slowly at him before nodding.

"Why?"

The brunet went to tell Levi that he wanted to get to know him better, only to end up blurting out, "You're hot as fuck."

"You really don't have a filter, do you?" Levi chuckled out, leaning his head against the wall. "I _could_ give you my number, but then you might not be able to meet my expectations."

Eren struggled to figure out what Levi meant, and when it dawned on him, a sudden surge of confidence washed over him. Levi kept holding his gaze as Eren stepped closer until he was hovering over him. Eren rested a hand near the raven's face, the other reaching up to gently cup his cheek.

"If I manage to exceed those expectations," Eren began, running a finger along Levi's smooth skin. "Will you give me your number _and_ one date?"

Levi's face started to heat up but he maintained his grin. "Tell you what. I'll even throw in my room number."

"Room number?"

"Yeah. If this game ends in a draw we're staying at some hotel to wait out for a rematch." Levi informed.

"Oh, okay."

This was the first Eren was hearing of this. He knew Coach Smith didn't like to inform them about all his plans, so Eren wasn't worried about spending the night without accommodation if their game were to end in a tie. His attention was torn between staring into Levi's eyes and his soft pale lips. 

"I'm slowly losing interest Eren," Levi began, glaring up at him. "If you're not going to do anything-"

The brunet steeled himself as his fingers went to the back of Levi's undercut. Eren ran his fingers through the short strands, leaning closer before capturing Levi's mouth with his own. Levi's lips were softer than he expected, plump too. Eren pulled him closer as he gentle bit on the raven's bottom lip, shivering from the small moan it drew. That small sound encouraged Eren to bite harder. Levi let out a gasp and Eren deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Levi's wet mouth. The raven tasted like mints, his tongue pushing back to meet Eren's own. The brunet lost himself in the kiss as he drew Levi even closer against him, his hand going from the back of his head to wrap about his neck, the other swiftly dragging Levi's lower body against his own.

"Hm-Eren-" Levi pulled back to say, only to be cut off when Eren dived back down to take his mouth once more. 

Eren's body was started to react, his groin pooling with heat and chest rumbling with a groan of pleasure. He wanted more from Levi. Shifting from their position, Eren shoved a knee between Levi's legs, humming in approval from the bludge he felt pressing back.

"You taste good," Eren gasped out, gazing down at Levi's flushed face. "You feel amazing too. So damn responsive."

Eren lowered his head to steal another kiss only to have Levi press back against his chest. 

"O-Okay, wait a minute. I'm about to lose it, Eren." The raven managed before Eren shushed him, pressing his lips against Levi's with more fever than before.

The desire he had felt for Levi ever since seeing him in that video weeks ago slammed into Eren full force. He couldn't stop himself from lowering his knee so he could grind his crotch against Levi's, their chests now pressed so tightly together Eren could feel Levi's nipples through the fabric of his jersey. He wanted to see Levi wearing _his_ jersey with nothing else on, spread open for him and whining for his touch. 

"F-Fuck," Levi moaned out, tilting his head back when Eren started peppering kisses along his collarbone and neck. " _Shit_. We're... Someone'll see, Eren."

"Let them see." The brunet mumbled against Levi's neck, sucking along the skin before biting down. Eren enjoyed the strangled moan it pulled out of Levi's throat, the raven's head lolling to the side even more. Eren took hold of Levi's hips, rutting against his clothed erection.

"Oh... Fuck." Levi cried out, reaching around Eren's neck to drag the brunet's mouth back on top of his own. Eren sucked on Levi's bottom lip and went to kiss him again.

"Eren, how long does it take to get a fucking drink?" Jean's voice called up the hallway. "Hurry the hell up!"

Both of them froze. Eren was the first to snap into action as he pulled away from Levi. He really should have avoided looking at the raven because now he was fighting tooth and nail to keep himself from kissing him again. Levi was licking his lips while gazing up at him, his face red and mouth pulled into a smile.

"I guess I can give you my number," The raven began, sucking in a breath. "Among other things."

Eren felt his cheeks heat up and he fought the need to rub the back of his neck bashfully. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't," Levi cut in, pushing himself from the wall. "I really liked your enthusiasm, brat."

"I'm not a brat. We're basically the same age."

Levi shrugged one shoulder. "Don't care. Unless you manage to look like an adult, I'll keep calling you that."

"You saying I look like a kid?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess I can call you a brat too since you look younger than me," Eren replied, narrowing his eyes at Levi. "And that's excluding your height."

Eren watched as Levi's jaw seemed to tick before the raven scowled. "You calling me short, Jaeger?"

Eren's eyes widened in slight panic. Before he could dig himself a deeper grave, Jean's voice rang out the hallway, closer this time.

"Eren, hurry the fuck up! Don't make me get you or I swear I'll club you right in the jaw!"

"As if you could." Eren mumbled out in irritation, but he was slightly glad for Jean since the idiot had managed to save him from replying to Levi's question.

"Let's go, I'll look for you after the game?" Eren offered, walking alongside Levi as they made their way back.

"Sure," Levi replied, smirking slightly at him. "I don't expect you to let me leave without me giving you some way to contact me anyway."

Levi had no idea how right he was. Eren refused to let the raven exit this stadium after their game without giving him his number. The brunet would hunt him down otherwise, opposing teams be damned.

-

It was the last quarter and Levi had been switched in. Eren also had been placed inside the court, the brunet now in the centre. Levi had to cover Farlan who was now facing off against Eren, his friend stiffening up once he noticed who he was up against. It was ironic how his and Eren's roles were reversed from the start of the game. Farlan's apprehension wasn't without good reason though. Eren was by far the best player on the court excluding Levi himself. The raven knew his friend wouldn't be able to get the ball from Eren, no matter how good he was. Eren was simply better. 

Most of the players were tired out now, more than half drenched with sweat. Levi would have sneered at them in disgust if he weren't in the same boat. Eren however, was the worst by far. Levi had been pressed up against the brunet so intimately that he knew Eren ran at a higher temperature than average. Levi could still feel the press of Eren's pulsing member against his own. He shouldn't have underestimated the brunet, because Levi's toes still curled with lust from their heated kiss earlier. Levi had avoided seeking Eren out after each time out and break, not wanting to lose himself in the brunet anymore than he already had. It didn't affect Levi's play nor Eren's, so the raven wasn't worried about either of them trying to use their unmistakable chemistry against the other. Eren was a fair and honest player and Levi hated cheating with a burning passion. 

_God did he know how to kiss me._

Eren was just the right kind of forceful Levi craved. He didn't know being dominated was something he could get off on, but after Eren had him pinned against that wall and sucked on his mouth so sinfully, Levi wanted more. 

Farlan's form in front of him jumped into action and Levi had to blink quickly to get himself back into the game. He was so distracted he hadn't heard the whistle go off.

Maybe thinking about Eren and how he made his body burn up with pleasure before the final quarter of the most important match of the year wasn't such a good idea. 

Levi focused his attention on the ball, already expecting it when Eren took control of it before passing it to his teammate. Levi dashed across the court and just as he had been doing the entire game, flanked to Eren's side and stuck to the brunet like glue. Eren caught his eye for a second before sprinting away from him, following the ball. 

Levi stayed hot on heels, not giving the brunet a chance to escape. 

He blocked Eren from receiving the ball and went to pass it to his own teammate when his vision was blinded by turquoise. Levi offered the brunet another one of his small smirks, before dribbling around him, faster than Eren could cover. Levi spun out of his reach, sailing the ball towards a teammate only for it to be blocked by a member from Eren's team. Levi shook it off, racing back to Eren's side, effectively blocking the brunet's sight when he tried to lose Levi.

_Yeah, like hell I'm going to leave your side, Eren._


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Connect with me!  
> [ ℛ𝒶𝓋𝑒𝓃🌙](https://ravenlewdvi.carrd.co)

As the whistle blew indicating the end of the game, Eren checked the scoreboard. Each of his teammates started huddling and congratulating each other, a little too enthusiastically for Eren's liking. Even Coach Smith looked satisfied by the end results of the match. Eren glared up at the blinking numbers above him. 

It had been a draw.

His competitive side wasn't thawed by the fact a rematch would take place. Losing would have been better, at least then Eren would have been able to work on his weakness which cost them the game. Staring at the identical results gave him nothing. He had been able to pick up on some of the players from Freedoms Wings gameplay and managed to outrun them. If he was being honest, Levi was the only one he had to look out for the entire game. They both dominated the game and Eren hated to admit that Levi managed to block and score twice as much as he had. 

It frustrated him. The entire game he had been frustrated, mainly because of the kiss they had shared near the water taps. Eren couldn't do anything about it during the game, but while everyone exchanged pleasantries with each other, he looked out for Levi. The raven owed him his number and Eren wasn't leaving the stadium without it. 

Scanning the quickly dispersing crowd, Eren caught sight of Mikasa making her way towards him, a key pass around her neck, the red scarf wrapped in her arms. Eren tried to avoid her, moving past players and a few photographers and lingering fans asking when the rematch would happen. 

"Eren, wait!" Mikasa's voice cried.

The brunet picked out Levi's shorter form and black hair in the crowd, the raven walking alongside his coach. It looked like he was heading towards the changing rooms earlier than everyone else. Before Eren could think of going after him, Mikasa grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Levi and towards his own team.

"I can't believe you guys ended up with equal points," Mikasa exclaimed, grinning at him. "I have to admit, I didn't think you would be able to keep up with their Captain but seeing how small he was completely changed my perspective. I guess that's why he's the best. Someone that short could slip past anything."

"You shouldn't judge him by his size, Mika," Eren replied, reluctantly allowing her to pull him away and grabbing his towel and water bottle once they reached his team's side of the court. "I seriously wouldn't want to fight him if it came down to it."

Levi played the game with such grace and precision Eren couldn't help but compare his techniques to a fighter. Levi was swift with the ball and the most agile person he had ever seen. Eren wouldn't be surprised if the raven could hold his own in an actual fight. Someone who moved that quickly wouldn't be a total weakling.

"Oh please," Mikasa snorted, rolling her eyes. She looked back at the other teams changing room. "He might have a killer glare but I could take him."

Eren smirked behind his bottle, taking a swing. "You do know his uncle is the coach, right? You think a guy that scary wouldn't teach his nephew a thing or two? I wouldn't be surprised if their coach was secretly part of the mafia. I mean, did you see how creepy he was?"

Levi's uncle terrified him, not as a coach since the man was a bit less uptight than Coach Smith when it came to the game. Freedoms Wings coach terrified him as a person. Eren knew the man was Levi's uncle and upon further inspection, he could see the resemblance. They had the same silver-blue shade of narrowed eyes and dark hair, although Levi's was slightly darker. While Levi had delicate features, almost like a woman, his uncle's were hard. Eren wondered if Levi took after his mother. 

_Great, now I want to meet his mother._

Eren wouldn't blame Levi if he suddenly decided not to give Eren his number after all. He could tell the raven didn't like to get too close to people and here Eren was, already thinking of meeting the family. He really should work on coming off with less intensity. He practically attacked Levi back at the drinking taps.

"Whatever," Mikasa mumbled out, taking his towel and folding it before placing it in his bag. "I still think I could take him. When are you guys leaving, anyway? Coach Smith told you when the re-match was going to happen, right? I'm thinking of going back home for a while, but if it's happening soon then I might stay here for a bit. I haven't had a chance to explore the area and this seems like the perfect opportunity."

"I'm not sure," Eren replied. He pocketed his water bottle before taking his bag from Mikasa. "He hasn't told us anything other than confirming a rematch happening. I think he needs to discuss it with Freedoms Wings coach before anything's set in stone. I heard from Connie though, that if we did end up drawing with the other team, Coach Smith organised a hotel for the team to stay at. It's like that man is clairvoyance, I swear."

Mikasa huffed at him. "Must be, but he has nothing on Armin. Maybe we should hook them up? Their relationship would be so interesting. Two of the most mentally inclined people dating each other. They'd probably spend their date nights playing chess or battleship games."

"Armin's already dating Annie and I'm pretty sure Coach Smith was married to a woman once."

Mikasa shrugged. "I never liked Annie. Ever since she thought Armin had a crush on me and tried to break my spine, we've been mortal enemies. That bitch thought she could take me. Armin needs to dump her. It's no secret she's way too kinky for him."

"Mikasa, this is Armin we're talking about. You know, the one who hates lingerie but would wear it for his girlfriend? I'm sure it's the other way around."

"I still don't like her." 

Eren shook his head. "Doesn't change the fact that they're dating and my coach is the most straight-laced person in history."

"Let's send him that picture of Armin in the St. Patricks day-"

"No no no," Eren interrupted. "No way! I still get nightmares from that stupid image Annie sent you. I wasn't even supposed to see it but you just _had_ to show it to me."

Mikasa gave him a look, furrowing her eyebrows. "But you're gay. I thought you'd like it."

"Armin's like a brother to me! Ew, Mikasa, that's just, ew!"

Mikasa bit back a smile, punching his arm lightly. "I still think Armin and your coach-"

"I'm not listening to this," Eren cut her off again, punching Mikasa back. "I'm walking away from you now. I'll text you what's happening after I get the information. Now please, leave before horsface shows up."

At the mention of Jean, Mikasa sighed and wrapped her scarf back around her neck. "Fine, only because I can't handle his pickup lines. It's like they get worse each time. Is he trying to convince me to stay away from him? Because it's working."

Eren wished Jean were within hearing distance to hear his sister's words. He would have taken a picture of his face and saved it as Jean's new contact image. Unfortunately Jean had been one of the first to head to the changing rooms.

"If he actually had a good pickup line it wouldn't work either." Eren said with a snort. When Mikasa didn't say anything, he blinked at his sister, scowling at her when she hid her face within her scarf. "Oh, hell no!"

"He isn't all that b-"

"Nop, I'm not listening to this. You're too good for him. Have you seen his face, Mika? You want to end up having kids who look half deformed?"

"Marco could ask me out and you wouldn't even let me date him," Mikasa mumbled out. "You sure you're not just being a little overprotective?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about being overprotective," Eren grumbled. "You're worse than me."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! Remember when one of the girls asked me out? You dragged her to the bathroom and when she came back out, she couldn't even look at me without flinching."

Mikasa looked like she was going to deny it, only to shuffle before looking away. "Whatever, I'm going to get some food. Text me when you're done."

Before she could leave, Eren pulled his sister into a hug. "Thanks for coming, Mika. I'll keep you updated."

Mikasa nodded against his chest and stepped away. Eren noticed Levi across the stadium outside his changing room, staring at him. As soon as Mikasa walked off the court, Eren made a beeline for him. Levi had changed into simple loose-fitted black shorts and a large white shirt. It dwarfed his small form and Eren grinned at how cute he looked.

"You're that happy to see me after your girlfriend left?"

Eren was still admiring his attire that Levi's words took a while to sink in. "What?"

Levi crossed his arm and scowled at him, his eyes hard. "You heard me."

Eren blinked at him, confused with Levi's sudden coldness towards him. When he replayed Levi's words over in his head, Eren relaxed and chuckled.

"Mikasa? She's my sister, not to mention I'm not the slightest bit interested in girls."

"Oh." Was all Levi said, uncrossing his arms.

"So, about your number," Eren said hesitantly. "You're still going to give it to me, right?"

Levi stared at him before digging his hand into his pants, pulling out his phone. Eren's stomach started filtering with butterflies and he was sure his lips were pulled into a smile so big it was borderline disturbing.

"Stop looking like you just found out you could poop out gold," Levi said, holding his hand out. "And give me your damn phone."

Eren quickly dug through his bag, pulling out his phone. He handed it to Levi, almost dropping it. His hands were shaking so much Eren had to clench them together.

"Sorry," He said, struggling to keep still. "I'm just excited."

Levi frowned down at his phone before raising a brow at him. "I'm your lock screen?"

Eren's current excitement was suddenly replaced with embarrassment. His mouth opened and closed, trying to form words. "I, um. You're just the best and I like how you look."

Levi's expression didn't change and Eren mentally cursed himself.

"Please give me your number before I say something else." Eren pleaded, staring off to the side.

"I thought I already told you," Levi spoke up, quickly typing before handing Eren back his phone, stepping closer and gaining his attention. "I like honest people."

Eren gazed down at him. Levi offered him a small lift of his lips, tilting his head back so he could lock eyes with him.

"You're really pretty for a guy." Eren blurted out. 

Levi's eyebrows raised slightly before he smirked, shuffling closer. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Eren breathed out. Levi was so close he could smell the slight muskiness of sweat drifting off him. "Like, you could dress up as a girl and I wouldn't know the difference."

"I thought you didn't swing that way, Jaeger."

"I don't, but if it's you, I wouldn't care."

Levi's mouth opened slightly at that. Eren couldn't help but stare at his lips. He still could remember Levi's taste from their kiss. 

"You already that much infatuated with me?" Levi asked, taking a step back.

Eren instantly missed their closeness. "Yes."

Levi liked honesty and Eren couldn't lie to save his life. He prefered being honest anyway, but sometimes he was too brutally honest for his own good.

"That's..." Levi began, turning his head away. Eren's heart started hammering and his palms grew sweaty with nerves. "Cute."

The rejection Eren was expected never came, instead, he noticed the slight pink hue of Levi's cheeks and the raven's grin from the side of his face. 

And that's when Eren started to fall for him.


	7. Chapter Seven

As soon as he took his place in the back of the bus, Levi pulled out his phone and waited anxiously. Almost everyone was already on the bus. His uncle was the last person they were waiting for and Levi looked out the window of his seat, trying to locate him. Eren had been called over by his coach and had no choice but to leave. Levi had watched him walk away and didn't turn towards the exit until Eren had completely disappeared. The crowd of supporters from both teams weren't happy with the outcome of the game but calmed down after a rematch was announced. Before leaving, everyone was informed of it taking place a week from then. Levi had been disappointed. He wanted to face off with Eren sooner than that. The brunet still had a long way to go before beating him, but Levi could see his potential. With more training, Eren could even catch up to Levi's own skills, but Levi would always remain ahead of him. Eren wasn't the only one training and Levi knew it'd frustrate the brunet when he wouldn't be able to beat him. Still, Eren had easily been the second-best player on the court. The Screaming Titans smoking gun sure was amazing, but Levi liked Eren for more than his abilities on the court. 

He spotted his uncle just as his phone chimed. Kenny made his way onto the bus just as Levi swiped through his phone, pulling up his messages.

_Titan Brat: Hi, it's Eren. This is Levi, right?_

Levi quickly typed back a reply, letting Eren know it's him.

_Me: Yeah, brat. It's me._

_Titan Brat: Oh, good. A part of me was scared you'd given me the wrong number because I came off too strong._

Levi snorted at that. Did Eren seriously think he would have done that? The brunet might have been afraid of scaring him off but Levi liked that about him. Eren seemed like the type of person who went all out about the things he wanted. Levi was similar in a way. He never would have allowed Eren to kiss him if he didn't want to explore whatever it was that pulled them towards each other.

_Me: It'll take a lot more to scare me away._

_Titan Brat: I'm going to remind you that you said that._

Levi was about to reply when Kenny decided to take the seat next to him, trapping him in. The bus started peeling onto the road. Levi grumbled before pocketing his phone, turning to face his uncle.

"You didn't shower?" Kenny asked.

"You know I hate showering unless it's my own bathroom," Levi replied in a clipped tone. "I'd rather smell like gym socks than take a shower where I might get some unknown disease."

"Why are you acting more annoyed than usual?" His uncle leaned back in his seat.

Levi clicked his teeth together. Kenny wouldn't leave him alone until he got an answer.

"None of your damn business." Levi wanted to hiss out an insult but refrained himself. Kenny was still his coach and he had to respect him as long as they were with the team.

"That Jaeger kid was incredible," Kenny said, ignore Levi's attitude. "Better than I expected. Say, you seemed to be enjoying yourself on the court more than usual. Finally met your match?"

"Please," Levi rolled his eyes, slumping back in his chair. "He's good but I'll always be better than him."

"Acknowledging his skills?" Kenny pointed out, raising a brow. "You must like this kid."

"Can you go and bother someone else? I'm sure tall, dark and sweaty over there needs a pep talk after flaking so much during the game."

Berhtoldt had been distracted the entire game and it was mainly due to Eren. The brunet ran circles around Bertholdt and even though they were on the same team, Levi had been amused each time Bertholdt lost the ball to Eren. Berhtoldt had beaten himself up about it and the boy already had severe anxiety when it came to his performance. 

"That train wreck?" Kenny looked to the front where Bertholdt was struggling to hide under his coat. "I may be his coach but I'm not his therapist. I might just make it worse anyway."

Levi didn't doubt that. "Then go bother Farlan. Go bother anybody else. I already live with you, you can bother _me_ any time at home. Can't I have this bus ride without you trying to socialise with me?"

"Listen, kid. Kuchel wants us to get along and I'm not getting my ear pulled because you refuse to try. You think I enjoy your frosty attitude? I'm your uncle and you hate my guts and frankly, you piss me off. But I'm more afraid of your mother than I am of you, so suck it up and deal with my sunny personality. I'm staying right here."

Levi glowered and sunk himself into his chair. His phone chimed with another message and Levi had to bit his lip to keep himself from reaching for it and typing a reply. The last thing he wanted was Kenny getting nosy. The man knew he didn't talk to anybody since his social life was nonexistence. Hange was his only friend and Kenny knew Levi blocked Hange from texting or calling him whenever he had a game. 

"Look," Levi spoke up, giving his uncle a side glance. "I don't hate you... Not really. I tolerate you at best. Being my uncle doesn't change the fact that you're a jerk. Most kids get toys for their birthday but you got me a fucking gun. Do you have any idea how messed up my childhood was because of you? I'm fucked up and that's thanks to you. The only reason why I even have a friend, to begin with, was thanks to mum fixing what little she could. So excuse me if I'm a bit hesitant about trying to get along with you. I was almost kidnapped because of your connections back when I was eight!"

Kenny only shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wrong place wrong time, kid. Not my fault you liked hanging out at my old skatepark."

"Out of all the kids there they picked me," Levi hissed out. "That wasn't a coincidence."

"You know what your problem is, Levi? You like to hold onto the past. I already got an earful from Kuchel about that, not to mention all the other times you ran into trouble because of me. I helped you get out of them, remember? And the only reason why I straightened myself out in the first place was because of you. I'm trying here but I can't if you don't give me something to work with."

Levi dug into his bag, pulling out his headphones. Kenny had never opened up to him this much and Levi didn't like how guilty he was now feeling. His uncle was right though, he really was trying. Levi had been the stubborn one, refusing to get close to the man knowing that it might blow up in his face. He didn't want to get sucked into his uncle's past, no matter how much the man reassured him he was done with it. His mother wouldn't have allowed Kenny to stay if she thought he would be a danger to him, but still. 

"Scars take years to fade." Levi mumbled out, connecting his phone.

"It's been more than nine years, kid."

"I'm a special case." Levi snapped out.

Kenny didn't try to talk to him then and Levi took that as the end of their tedious conversation. He popped his headphones on and turned his music to full volume. He hadn't forgotten about Eren but at the moment, Levi was still struggling to ignore that stab of guilt he was still feeling.

-

Eren frowned down at his phone. Levi still hadn't texted him back for the past ten minutes and he was beginning to worry. Eren wasn't shallow enough to think that Levi didn't have anyone to talk to on the bus, and if that was the case then he'd be happy to wait for him and Levi to talk. But he needed the raven to tell him that or Eren's mind was going to explode with anxiety.

"Hey, Jaeger," Jean's voice came. "Mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

Eren rolled his eyes but put his phone away. Talking to Jean would help distract him from thinking about Levi so he let the other sit down next to him.

"If it's about my sister, you can leave right now."

Eren saw Jean's eye tick. 

"I'm not here to argue with you because I need your help." Jean began. "I don't want to talk to you any more than you want me to be here, but I'm serious about Mikasa and would drink tea with my worst enemy if it meant getting her number." Jean paused before grinning slightly. "You want some tea?"

"Answer is still no, horseface."

"What the hell do you have against me dating your sister?" Jean exclaimed suddenly, stiffening up beside Eren. "I know she kind of likes me because she hasn't punched me yet for asking her out as she did to the other guys that have."

Jean was right, he was the only one Mikasa hadn't completely beat up, and that was _after_ giving her his shitty pickup lines. Eren just hated the thought of Jean, the biggest douchebag he had ever met, dating his sister. Eren admits since Mikasa was his sister he never saw anybody being good enough to date her, but he knew Jean practically kissed the very ground she walked on. Eren knew Jean would treat his sister like a queen, hell the guy already did. The brunet knew if roles were reversed Mikasa would give whoever he was dating absolute hell. She already did with Annie when it came to Armin and that was before they got on bad terms. Eren would be begging and pleading his sister to give whoever he was dating a break, and looking at Jean's expectant hopeful face, Eren banged his head against the headrest of his seat.

"Listen and listen good, _horseface_ ," Eren spat out, levelling Jean with his most intense glare. "I so much as suspect you're flaking on my sister, I'm going to pummel you with basketballs before shoving one down your throat and into your ass. Your insides will be filled with rubber you'd be coughing and shitting it out for _months_. Am I making myself clear so far?"

Jean stared at him wide-eyed before slowly nodding. "Crystal."

"Another thing. If Mikasa agrees to amuse your flat ass with a date, and that's a massive _if_ , you're not allowed to shove it into my face. If by some miracle you end up as her _boyfriend_ ," Eren shuddered slightly. "You can't shove your relationship in my face either. And always remember that no matter what, I'll always be Mikasa's favourite so don't even think about trying to use whatever you might have against me. You still want to go through with this?" Eren eyed Jean, crossing his arms. "I'm going to give you more shit than usual if you do."

Jean didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

Eren wasn't surprised. He knew Jean would walk through Hell and back if it meant getting together with Mikasa. Eren's worst fear was someone using his sister and hurting her feelings, and as much as Eren loathed to admit it, he didn't have to worry about that happening with Jean. 

"Fucking hate you." Eren grumbled out before picking his phone back up and clicking on Jean's contact. 

"Dude, _that's_ my profile picture on your phone?!" Jean shouted out, glaring at the brown horse photo with a blond mane.

"You're actually surprised?" Eren snorted out. He typed out a number before sending it to Jean.

"I want to change yours to a fucking dog now, but," Jean pulled out his phone before staring down at, a large smile taking over his face. "I won't. Thanks, Eren."

The brunet gave Jean another eye-roll before shoving him. "Go away, before I message Mikasa that you stole my phone and that was how you got her number."

Jean knew Eren meant it too so he quickly complied and got out of the seat. Jean went to thank him again but one glare from Eren had him strutting back to his own seat. He knew not to push his luck.

Eren looked back down at his phone and decided to change Levi's contact name to _Cutie with the booty_. If Levi ever saw it Eren was sure the raven would kick his ass, but he couldn't help it. Levi _was_ cute and he had the best damn ass Eren had ever seen. He decided to send Mikasa the information about the rematch while he waited for Levi's reply. His sister quickly told him that she would head home before coming back two days prior to the match so she could explore the area. Eren then received a message from Armin.

_Blond coconut: I knew you guys would draw. You got their Captain's number too, didn't you?_

Eren gaped down at his phone. 

_Fucking Armin and his stupidly spot-on perceptiveness._


	8. Chapter Eight

Once their bus was parked, Levi shrugged on his bag and shuffled his way to the front. His uncle had finally left his side the moment the hotel had been in view, so he thankfully didn't have to shove the man out of his way. Levi unlocked his phone to check if he had any new messages.

_Foureyes: Leevii! Did you get his number? I bet you did! When you guys got tangled up on the floor like that, I swear I saw fireworks going off! OMG, you two are perfect!_

_Evil Mum: Leevi, how are you feeling honey? Kenny told me you might actually like that tall brunet you were circling with. I'll be coming to your re-match and want to meet him! Kenny already texted me the details, so please look after yourself until then. Love you, Leevi!_

Levi scowled down at his phone before shooting both a quick reply.

_To Foureyes: Fuck off._

_To Evil Mum: Whatever, me too._

Hopping off the bus, Levi scanned the large lit up, ten-story hotel. It was extremely wide, stretching further than he could see. Levi had researched the hotel before their arrival, so he knew the reason why it was so large was due to the multiple accommodations it offered. Colossal Hotel had two indoor swimming pool areas, one outdoor tennis court with two inside, and four indoor basketball courts. The owner was a multi-billionaire by the name of Rod Reiss who had a family that lived in the penthouse of the hotel. Levi had seen pictures of the inside and had to admit that the man had good taste. Considering their popularity, Kenny managed to get them some of the best rooms and Levi was sure Eren's team was no different. Since Colossal Hotel was extremely expensive and built on a large acre of land, not much photographers and reporters could get in. Levi was thankful for that.

The sound of a large approaching vehicle snapped the raven's attention towards the entrance gates of the hotel. He noticed Eren's bus and stopped in his tracks to wait for them to park.

"Oi, hurry up, kid!"

Levi huffed out a sigh as Kenny waved him over from where he was with the rest of his team. He found himself growing irritated at his uncle for a new reason. Levi never had to worry about the man interfering with his social life, considering how non-existent it was, but now that he was interested in Eren...

"You hear me, Levi?" Kenny shouted out.

"I hear you!" The raven snapped back, sending one last look towards Eren's bus before turning to follow behind his team into the hotel. It was surprisingly quiet inside and almost completely deserted, excluding the few workers he saw. A man dressed in a purple butler outfit- _who the hell wears those anymore?_ \- came up to Kenny before giving him a box, bowed then left. The man hadn't even said anything. 

_How rude._

"If you're wondering about their shitty behaviour," Kenny began. "It's because I requested for them to leave us alone. The last thing you brats need is to feel as if we're on vacation. You need to stay focused. The staff are only here to give you the healthy food I've listed and wash your laundry. Don't even try to talk them into giving you special treatment," Kenny looked at Farlan. "I've talked to the rich prick who owns this oversized hotel. If I hear you've tried to sneak in some shit outside the diet plans you've got, you'll be bunking with me for the rest of our stay here."

Levi rolled his eyes but the rest of his teammates audibly gulped. Out of everyone in Freedoms Wings, Levi had the most chance of avoiding temptation when it came to skipping out on his diet. Farlan on the other hand, well, he couldn't control himself if he so much as looked at sweets. The boy was lucky he had a fast metabolism, otherwise, he would never have had the chance to try out for the team. 

"Church, you're not going to be the first, are you?"

"N-No, sir! I'll behave."

Levi was about to snap at his uncle when Kenny started handing out what looked like key cards.

"Each one has your room number on them. You're all bunking in pairs so find your partner and head on upstairs. You have the rest of the day to get settled in, and tomorrow morning, we'll be breaking in those indoor courts."

As soon as Levi got his card, he quickly shot Eren a text.

_Me: 411_

Levi didn't have to wait long for Eren to send him back a reply.

_Titan Brat: What? We're just outside and are about to head in. I think I can see your coach from over here._

_Me: Figure it out. And yeah, we're just about to leave._

Levi spotted Farlan heading towards him and he quickly pocketed his phone.

"Hey, what's your room number?" Farlan asked, dangling his own card between his fingers.

"411, you?"

"Oh, same!" Farlan grinned. "Looks like we're roommates. And don't worry, I read on their website that each shared room has two beds and a large gap between them. I'll keep my stuff on my side, so I won't be getting in your way. I know how... Much, you care about your space being tidy. I'll try to keep out of your hair."

Levi didn't doubt it. He had bunked with Farlan before and was surprised at how well organised the other was. Not as much as Levi liked, but good enough.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Alright, head on upstairs." Kenny ordered them.

Levi turned his head and noticed Eren's team standing just outside the door. Their coach looked like he was informing them about the hotel, so Levi doubted he would be able to see Eren before he headed up. He let out a disappointed sigh before turning to follow his uncle across the large hallway of the hotel.

-

"...And here are your keycards. They'll also get you into the indoor basketball courts in case any of you plan on practising in the afternoons. Just make sure to be in your assigned rooms before 11 pm. The last thing we need is dead tired players. Now, find your partners before heading inside, understood?"

Eren nodded along with the rest of his teammates as their coach handed them each a keycard. Eren received his own and suddenly, Levi's text from before made sense. Levi was roomed on the fourth floor while he was on the fifth. 

"Please don't tell me you're room number 516." Jean groaned out next to him.

Eren's mood instantly dropped. "For fucks sake."

"Not like I'm looking forward to this either, Jaeger."

"I'm spending an entire week sleeping in the same room with _you_?" Eren hissed out.

"I think I'll rather bunk with the coach," Jean mumbled out. "You know what? Let's try and coexist."

"Stop trying to be the better one," Eren scowled out. "That's my role. Piss off, Jean."

Jean gaped at him before sucking in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm not going to start a fight with you because of what you did on the bus. So fine, I'll suck up your attitude for today."

Eren wanted to bite back another reply but held himself back. As much as he hated to admit it, their fights were getting childish. Eren needed to deal with their bunking situation like a grown-up. Besides, he had Levi he could text to cheer him up. 

"Fine," Eren sighed out. "Let's get organised. We have training in the morning."

Eren's grip tightened on his bag as he followed Jean inside the hotel. He caught sight of one of the elevators further up shutting close, but not before he saw raven hair. 

"Dinner will be brought up to you around eight," Their coach informed them. "Make sure to drink lots of water as well."

"Coach Smith?" Connie asked. "Aren't we the ones who are supposed to order our own food?"

Their coach frowned. "No, I've already set up a meal plan with the chefs for each one of you. And yes, that means no junk food."

Eren along with his team let out a disappointed groan.

"None of that," Coach Smith snapped, clicking his fingers. "You know the rules. No fat while preparing for an important match. If you work hard and manage to win this time, I'll extend our stay for an extra few days, with no restrictions."

Eren's spirits lifted at that. He had heard that Collsoal Hotel had the best hot tubs in the entire country, not to mention their wide range of exotic foods. If he didn't have any motivation for winning their next game, he certainly did now.

-

Once Eren stepped out of the shower, he picked up his phone and found that he had a few new messages from Levi.

_Cutie with the booty: We just finished dinner, you guys have to eat greens as well?_

_Cutie with the booty: Oi, you there? I'm planning on sneaking in a few shots before morning, so I'm heading to one of the indoor courts._

_Cutie with the booty: Guess I now know your bedtime, brat. Don't have nightmares._

Eren could feel his smile growing bigger after reading each text from Levi. 

_Me: I just spent some time getting organised and literally came out of the shower right now._

"Stop smiling, you look creepy as hell," Jean mumbled, bumping Eren's shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom. "You sure as hell took your time."

"Fuck you too, horseface." Eren called over his shoulder, but he was still staring down at his phone so his reply had no real bite.

His phone chimed with another message and Eren quickly checked, only to find it was from Armin.

_Blond coconut: So you guys are a floor apart? Eren, you better tell me if you get up to anything freaky with FW's Captain ;)_

_Me: How the hell did you know that???_

_Blond coconut: From Historia. You know her dad's the owner, right? Also, her stepsister is crazy obsessed with you two. She's like a huge fan of both of your teams and after your game, Historia blew up my phone telling me how much her stepsister can't get over how hot you two were._

"Hm, what a small world." Eren sighed out.

_Me: Yeah...I hope I never meet her._

_Blond coconut: I kind of promised Historia that you would give her stepsister an autograph... You owe me for that stupid prank, Eren!_

_Me: Nop. And besides, you can do better than that. I thought your next prank would top everything else. Kinda making yourself look bad here, Armin._

_Blond coconut: Go sit on Ackerman's fat dick._

_Me: Give Armin back his phone, Annie!_

_Blond coconut: He's busy. Stop texting us._

Eren huffed down at his phone before throwing it on his bed. 

"How would she even know about his dick..." 

Eren started to pull out his sleep clothes when his phone lit up with an incoming call. He quickly reached to answer it without bothering to check who it was.

"How would you even know what a fat dick looks like, Annie? You're fucking Armin!"

"...What, the fuck, are you talking about?"

Eren blinked as he pulled his phone back and looked at the name _Cutie with a booty_ lighting up his screen. "Holy shit. Forget what I just said. I was arguing with my friend and his girlfriend made a comment about your dick and- _f_ _uck_ -I'll just shut up now."

"Eren," Levi sniggered through the call. "What kind of friends do you have?"

"The crazy kind." Eren muttered out meekly.

"You clearly haven't met Hange."

"Who?"

" _My_ version of a crazy friend."

"Oh," Eren said slowly. "So, what's up? Are you still at the courts? Hold on, are you even allowed there at this time?"

"No," Levi replied with a snorted. "But I don't give a fuck. And I wanted to know if you'd like to," Levi paused. "I don't know, join me?" 

Eren stared at his bag for a moment before looking towards the bathroom. Jean would notice his absence but Eren was sure he wouldn't say anything. He did give the fucker his sister's number, so Jean owed him.

"Yeah," Eren finally breathed out, rummaging through his bag for some shorts and a shirt. "Just tell me the court number and I'll be there."


	9. Chapter Nine

After telling Eren the court number, Levi ended the call and shoved his phone back in his bag. He was suddenly overcome with a sense of excitement. He couldn't wait until Eren showed up. He dug into his bag for his headband when his fingers came into contact with a box. Levi frowned, not remembering bringing any juice boxes with him. His ridiculous mother still liked to sneak some juice boxes into his bag sometimes whenever he had a game despite how old he was. Levi drank them, but his mother didn't have to know that.

"What the..." Levi trailed off, pulling out a box of condoms. He stared at them for a good minute, mouth opened. He remembered when Hange had shoved him a tub of lube and condoms before their bus left and Levi cursed his friend out for the second time that day.

"Fucking Hange." He sighed, dropping the box back into his bag before forcing it and the lube he managed to find to the very bottom of it.

"Levi, hey!"

Levi jumped back, his bag dropping from his hold. His water bottle, basketball and headphones all scattered out all over the polished floor of the court.

"Oh, shit, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," Eren said sheepishly, dropping his own bag before rushing over. "Here, let me help-"

"N-No!" Levi shouted. Eren blinked at him from his tone and Levi cleared his throat, lowering it. "Um... I mean, I've got it."

"It's no trouble, really." Eren insisted.

Levi opened his mouth to decline the brunet once more but Eren was already picking up his water bottle. 

"Eren, r-really, you don't-"

"I insist. It was my fault for scaring you." Eren continued, skipping over as he picked up the last items. Levi gaped at him as the brunet started placing each item inside his bag, one at a time.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Eren grinned up at him, his eyes sparkling before he looked back down. "How about we use your ball? I kind of thought we could use it so I left m-Oh..."

Levi chewed his bottom lip and he busied his hands in between his shirt.

"They're not mine," he blurted out. "Hange, my crazy friend, remember when I told you about her? Well, she has this delirious obsession with my sex life and thought it'd be funny to pack me some... Stuff."

Eren slowly stood up then, basketball in one hand and the lube and condom box in the other. His lips stretched into a large grin and he raised on eyebrow.

"You're rambling," Eren said. "It's cute."

"Can we just play?" Levi pleaded, avoiding Eren's bright gaze. His cheeks had gotten too hot and Levi wished he had his water bottle with him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Levi. Here," Eren dropped back down and rummaged through Levi's bag. He pulled out Levi's water bottle. "Let's get started."

Levi took his bottle quickly and jogged across the court, still fighting off his flustered state. He hadn't expected Eren to be so... Mature about it. He thought Eren might tease him since the brunet had such an outgoing personality, but it seemed that there was much Levi didn't know about the brunet. Eren had always intrigued him, and now, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to initiate something on their first night at the hotel.

"Levi, head's up!"

The raven snapped to attention as Eren dribbled towards him, the shorts he wore hanging low and- _holy shit_ \- he was also shirtless.

_Fuck me._

-

Eren took a swing of his water bottle, eyeing Levi curiously with a frown. He could tell something was bothering him, but Eren was hesitant to ask him what it was. They had been playing for the past two hours and Eren noticed Levi's movements slowing and his face growing hotter even after each break. After finding the lube and condoms in his bag, Levi had been acting strange. Eren had suspicion as to what had Levi acting the way he was, but he couldn't be sure. He hadn't missed the few lingering stares Levi had given him. Eren was also guilty for staring as well though. Wearing compression shorts and a tight longsleeved black shirt, Eren could make out each hard ridge of Levi's lithe body. 

Levi finished off his drink and jogged back to his spot on the court. Eren watched as he bent down to stretch his arms and legs out. The brunet had a very nice view of Levi's ample backside as he admired the full round globes of his ass.

"Oi, I can feel you staring at my ass, cut it off."

Eren blinked and almost chocked back on his water. That was the first sassy remark Levi had thrown at him ever since they had started playing. 

"Good to see you're feeling better," The brunet replied, putting his bottle away. "How about one more? It's getting pretty late."

Levi turned around to face him then, but he didn't meet Eren's eye. "Nah, I'm beat. Think I'll change before heading back to take a shower."

"Oh," Eren couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Levi didn't look that tired and he had wanted to spend more time with the raven. "Sure, okay. I'll pack up so you can go on ahead and-"

"Eren."

The brunet paused. "Yeah?"

"...I might need help getting changed."

Eren's heart started pounding and his palms grew sweaty. Was Levi saying what he thought he was saying? Maybe he should ask, just to be safe. The last thing he wanted was to come off as a pervert.

"When you say that," Eren started slowly, his eyebrows furrowed. "What exactly do you mean?"

"It means I want you to help me get naked, you tall shit."

Eren almost jumped back at Levi's snappy tone. Levi's words registered in his mind and Eren couldn't help but rush towards him. Levi stared up at him with the most beautiful blush he had ever seen.

"Are you really saying-"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Levi cut him off before slipping past him. "Join me, don't join me, up to you."

Eren stared as the raven all but sprinted towards the installed changing room placed off to the side. 

"You forgot your bag." Eren muttered out just as the door slammed shut. Eren never would have guessed that Levi was shy when it came to this stuff. 

_He's so fucking cute._

Eren grinned as he packed up after them, slinging both their bags over his shoulder before making his way to the changing room.

-

Levi's heart was racing so fast he couldn't catch his breath long enough to calm himself down. He splashed some cold water on his face, hoping it'd help cool his heated cheeks and give him some kind of wakeup call. He needed to get a grip of himself. It wasn't like he had just asked Eren to mary him, for fucks sake. He needed to calm the fuck down.

"Levi?"

His hold on the sink slipped and Levi caught himself before he could slam his chin on the porcelain. 

He cleared his throat before replying. "Here."

Levi had spent so much time trying to get himself under control that he had completely forgotten to take off his clothes. A part of him had wanted Eren to do it for him. Maybe he should just let go and go with the flow, as people often said. Hange had told him once that the moment he decided to stop controlling his senses and simply _be_ , that was when he entered his _god_ _mood_ on the court, whatever the hell that meant. 

"Oh, you okay?" Eren asked hesitantly, tugging off their bags before positioning them on the counter. "You're looking a bit red, Levi. You need some more water?"

Eren was such a caring person. Levi didn't have to be friends with him long to figure that out. The brunet was a beast on the court but such a dependable soul in everyday life. Levi was definitely falling for him in the little time they had known each other, a little too fast for his liking.

"No," he replied, sucking in a deep breath. "Get them out."

Eren looked from him to their bags before looking back again. "I think I know what you mean, but you don't look too-"

"Eren," Levi hissed out, taking large steps until they were so close Levi could see the golden flicks in Eren's gorgeous eyes. "I'm beginning to lose interest. So why don't you do something about it?"

Eren's eyes widened slightly before a spark of fire lit up in his gaze.

_Yeah, there you go._

Levi reached up just as Eren dragged him closer, crushing their lips together. Eren's fingers threaded through the back of his head, pressing Levi's body even closer. The raven's breath hitched and Eren darted his tongue deep into his mouth, filling Levi's insides with its warmth. They both smelled like sweat and their recent practice session helped fuel the heat between them. Levi breathed out a sigh as Eren pushed him back, making him stumble into the counter of the sink. Eren pressed his lips against Levi's with bruising strength before he pulled away.

"Can you get them?" Eren rasped out, nodding towards Levi's bag. "I'll get your clothes off."

"So fucking considerate." Levi sniggered out but didn't protest when Eren reached around his shirt and started dragging it over his head. The tight material clung against Levi's sweaty skin so it was slightly difficult, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy having Eren's hands tugging it off. Once his shirt was off, Levi reached over for his bag and unzipped it, finding the lube and condoms on top of everything else.

"Honest _and_ organised," Levi spoke with a raised brow, placing the items beside him on the counter. "Keep meeting my expectations and I might just have to take you home to mee the family."

Eren shot him a large smirk. "Who says I'm just going to meet your expectations?" The brunet then started to peel Levi's compression shorts along with the black boxes off, forcing a gasp out of the raven. "I plan to exceed them."

"You... Might be glad to know," Levi rasped out. "You're doing a very good job of that at the moment."

The moment Levi's cock sprung free, Eren sucked in a deep breath.

"What?" The raven snorted out. "Surprised?"

"No," Eren muttered. Levi saw his fingers twitch. "Just can't believe how perfect you are."

"You flatter me."

"Levi," Eren started, slipping his own shorts off. "I want to see you again."

The raven positioned himself on the counter, staring at Eren. "We haven't even fucked yet. And we're not going anywhere until our re-match."

"That's not what I meant," Eren said with a shake of his head. He reached out for the condom and Levi tried to lean forward so he could take a peek of how much Eren might have been packing down there. He had felt it the first time they had met, so he knew the brunet was in no way small. "I want to keep seeing you, even after the game. And I don't mean an occasional hookup. I'd want to meet that family of yours, eventually."

"All honesty and no brain," Levi muttered out. He reached for Eren's arm and dragged the brunet closer, enough so that he could finally see their erect cock. "Oh, yeah. You're definitely lubing me up before putting that thing in me. And I thought I already told you, I like honest people, I like _you_. Do I look like I say that to just anybody?"

"Well, no."

"Then stop worrying about it. We'll cross that-"

"I want to know now." Eren cut him off, holding Levi's eye. 

The raven squinted up at him. "Fuck me blind, then we'll talk."

Eren's jaw clenched at that and Levi couldn't hide his smirk. The brunet's eyes were lighting back up with such ferocity, Levi shivered from anticipation.

Eren didn't say anything back, instead, he reached for the lube before he started to uncap it.

"Don't forget-"

"I'm not using a condom, Levi."

"Why do we keep on cutting each other off?" Levi grumbled out. "And like shit, you aren't. No condom, no sex."

Eren's fingers wrapped around his member then, lightly stroking from base to tip. Levi bit back a shocked gasp.

_Oh, fuck, that feels good._

"I... Might make," Levi struggled out, shifting from his position. He was slowly mellowing out from the sudden rush of pleasure, his mind blanking out except thoughts of Eren. "...An exception."


	10. Chapter Ten

Eren released Levi's member long enough for him to squeeze some lube onto his fingers. He rubbed the liquid between his thumb and forefinger before wrapping it back around Levi's cock. 

Levi let out a strained gasp.

"Damn, that feels good." The raven hissed out. "Think you can hurry up? I'm... Not gonna last long."

Eren paused long enough to take in Levi's expression. Then it hit him.

"Wait, you're a virgin too?"

Levi stared down at him, his face growing more flushed than before. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Eren shook his head before spreading some more lube onto his fingers. He hiked Levi's leg up against the counter. "Just surprised. You're very attractive so I thought you might have done it already."

Levi seemed to relax at that. "I would have been surprised you're one yourself if you hadn't persisted to get my number."

"I don't want to be with just anyone," Eren reasoned, stopping shy from Levi's entrance. As much as he wanted to stare down, he kept his sights on Levi. "Sure, I know a good looking guy every now and then, but none of them caught my attention the way you did."

Levi was silent for a moment. Then he reached down to grab hold of Eren's fingers. He pressed them against his hole.

"You're so sappy," the raven finally snorted out. "I could get used to it. Come here."

Eren complied and met Levi halfway as the raven dragged him into another deep kiss. Levi's fingers tightened around his own and Eren gently breached the tight ring of muscle, slowly sliding his slicked finger inside Levi's hot walls. Eren's hips gave an involuntary jerk and his finger curled upwards. 

Levi jumped.

"H-Hey," the raven rasped as he pulled back. "I'm not fragile. Just because I haven't been with anyone doesn’t mean I haven't fucked myself on a dildo before. Hurry up or I'm gonna lose it."

Eren grinned at him. "Sorry. Scoot a little closer? Wrap your arms around my neck."

Levi immediately did as told. He then started pressing harsh kisses along Eren's throat. The brunet breathed out deeply just as he forced another finger into Levi's hole. He felt it twitch at the second invasion but other than a small nip to his neck, Levi didn't give off any indication that he was hurt. Eren's nerves were almost all over the place now. He wasn't sure he'd last long enough to make Levi feel good, but he wasn't going to find out by just doing nothing.

With his free hand, Eren struggled to slick up his fingers while Levi cursed near his ear.

"Eren, for the love of my boner, hurry the fuck up."

"Sorry." He apologised again. "I'm just... Hold on, just give me a few more seconds."

Levi let out a huff at the base of his neck just as Eren managed to get enough of the liquid onto his fingers. He then sucked in a deep breath before rubbing it along his member. The two fingers inside Levi started moving. 

"Okay..." The raven sighed. "That's better... J-Just a little higher, Eren."

The brunet curled his fingers upwards and was rewarded with a gruntled moan.

"Yeah, j-just there."

"I'm gonna add another." Eren told him.

Levi pulled back and pinned Eren with a dark glare. "Fuck that. Put your dick in me, now."

"But-"

" _Eren_."

The brunet took in Levi's stubborn expression. He had a feeling Levi would do it himself if Eren didn't in the next few seconds. 

"Okay, okay," the brunet sighed. "Legs around me, Levi."

The raven's legs wrapped around Eren's waist. Eren pulled his fingers out, pressed the tip of his lubed up cock against Levi's entrance and then moved. His eyes stayed locked on Levi's face, looking for any sign of discomfort. It was extremely hard to stay focused on Levi as well as keep himself from ramming into him. But Eren would endure. 

The last thing he wanted was to hurt Levi.

The raven winced at the sudden appendage slowly making its way inside him. Eren was moving incredibly slow but he could tell that it wasn't without difficulty. 

"Stop it," Levi hissed, digging his nails into the back of Eren's shoulders. "Just... _Move_ already."

Eren's hips jerked as Levi raised his own, forcing him deeper. 

" _Ah_... Eren, while I," Levi rasped out, squeezing his eyes shut. "Appreciate you being so fucking sweet, you're killing me here. Please, just-"

" _Move_ , I got it." Eren growled out as he all but slammed the rest of the way.

Levi released a high pitched cry and Eren felt his nails sinking into his shoulders even deeper. Everything after that was a blur, but Eren could still remember what it felt like to be inside Levi. How it felt when Levi would suck him in each time he pulled back. The heat surrounding his cock, the tightness of Levi's muscles, the desperate kisses they shared and the sounds they released. In all the frenzy, Eren had managed to grab hold of Levi's member when he felt himself nearing climax, refusing to come before the raven did.

" _F-Faster_... Eren, faster!"

The brunet's hips snapped back and forth faster than before. Levi let out a pitched whine as Eren huffed above him, hitting the raven's prostate and rubbing the top of his cockhead with each pump of his hips. Levi's sapphire gazed locked onto Eren's face. With his toes curling, Levi's eyes squeezed shut as he let go the moment those gold flecks seemed to illuminate Eren's eyes. They came at the same time, Eren thrown over the edge by Levi's final broken cry of his name. The raven's walls contracted around him, heightening his orgasm. Eren's body stiffened and he bowed his head into the crook of Levi's shoulder, letting out a deep groan.

"Levi..."

Their raspy breaths mingled for a few seconds as they tried to catch their breaths. Levi's toes were still curled and his body was trembling. He hadn't even noticed how much he came all over his stomach. Looking down at himself, Levi couldn't cringe at the mess even if he wanted to. He was too blissed out to care about anything, not even the strange feel of Eren's cum dripping out of his ass.

"You- I mean," Eren chuckled out. "That was... _God_ , how do people stay away from each other if this is how it feels?"

"Shut up and kiss me." 

Eren blew onto Levi's face before pressing a light kiss on his lips. He pulled back only to kiss him again, this time deeply. 

"Hmm, some people aren't crazy," Levi mumbled against their lips.

"Well, I'm crazy about you."

Levi let out a sigh but Eren noticed the small twitch his lips. "Sappy."

-

The next morning, Levi wakes to his phone buzzing. He lets out a tired groan before rolling onto his back. He reaches out for his phone.

"Do you know what fucking time it is?" Levi hisses as soon as he answers the phone. 

"Good morning, Leevi," his mother chimes on the other end. "It's six, meaning you have training in an hour. But enough about you, tell me about a certain gem-eyed brunet whom you shared the floor with yesterday. Quite literally."

Levi rubbed at the back of his eyes before letting out a hiss. He moves back onto his stomach. His ass was still very much sore from last night.

"Leevi, you okay?" His mother asked. "You sound in pain."

"Fine," he sighed out. "Thanks for waking me. I've got to go."

"Hold on just a moment," his mother spoke sternly. Levi bit back a groan. "Start talking or I'll send Hange over there."

Levi was very much awake now. 

"You do that and I promise you I'm never going to get along with Kenny." Levi threatened.

It was silent for a moment before his mother spoke. "I just want to know you're okay, Levi."

His mother never said his name properly unless she were serious or upset. Now Levi felt like shit.

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "We're... We had sex last night."

Another moment of silence. Levi knew his mother wasn't someone who got easily embarrassed. Hell, the women left her erotic novels all over the house.

"So from the sounds of it," his mother began slowly. "Kenny owes Hange and me five hundred dollars. I _knew_ you were a bottom!"

"Wait, what."

"We kept telling him, but that idiot just kept saying something about how strong of a personality you've got. And that was if you didn't scare anyone off in the first place!"

"You all made bets about my sex life?" Levi hissed out. "What the hell!"

"Oh, don't act so surprised. You _have_ met us, right?"

Levi pressed his lips together. 

"Oh! You just _have_ to bring Eren over after your re-match. I can't wait to meet him."

"Fuck no."

"Leevi," his mother warned. "I'm seeing that boyfriend of yours before the end of this month."

" _Fuck. No._ "

More silence. "Fine. I'll call you before your re-match."

The call ended. Levi stared down at his phone with furrowed brows. It wasn't like his mother to give up so easily.

"So... You're fucking Jaeger?"

Levi jumped before hurling his phone at whoever just scared the hell out of him.

" _Ow_! Holy shit, Levi! That fucking hurts!" Farlan exclaimed. 

Levi turned around to glare at his roommate who was standing outside the bathroom door.

"You should know better-"

"Than to sneak up on you, I know," Farlan grumbled, rubbing his chest before picking up Levi's phone off the floor. "Lucky this entire room is carpeted. But seriously, how can someone so tiny be so violent and have such a strong throwing arm."

"Did you just-"

"Call you tiny? Yes, I did. Against my better judgment, but it's true and you know it."

"What would you like for me to throw next?" Levi scowled at him. He eyed the lamp on the desk next to his bed. Farlan followed his line of sight. "Maybe a desk."

"Okay dude, chill out," Farlan nervously chuckled out. "I'm just teasing. Look, I'm not judging you. I just happened to come out of the shower the moment your phone went off. You should turn your speaker off, by the way."

The only reason why it had even been on in the first place was that Levi had called Eren last night and wanted to hear his voice. Putting it on speaker just meant he could pretend Eren had been right there next to him.

"So, you and Jaeger, huh?"

Levi reached for the lamp.

"Hey, it's cool!" Farlan throw his hands. "Jaeger, who? I'm going to... Get dressed somewhere else. You don't mind if I get my clothes, do you?"

Levi slumped back into his bed and shoved his pillow against his face. Farlan was the closest friend he had other than Hange. He knew he could trust him. Maybe that was why he felt a need to spill everything to him.

"How do you know if you're whipped?" Levi mumbled.

"Huh?"

Levi shoved the pillow onto his chest. "How do you know if someone's fucked you up so bad that you can't be with anyone else but them?"

"Oh," Farlan patted closer before sitting on the edge of his bed. "The fact you're asking should already mean something, right?"

Levi looked at him. "He's an idiot."

"Well-"

"And he's too fucking sappy," Levi continued. "Likes to tell me shitty declarations every time we see each other. And he smiles too fucking much. And why are his teeth so white? And what's up with his damn eyes? I swear they're fucking gorgeous. His hair is too damn messy but is somehow too damn soft."

"Levi-"

"And his laugh? Makes me feel like shitting rainbows every time I hear it. He cares so much but is extremely aggressive. Why do I find that so hot?"

"Hey, L-"

"And the way he says my name? Almost sounds like I'm his entire fucking world. What do you think?"

Farlan stared at him and Levi stared back.

"What?" The raven asked. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"You done?"

Levi blinked at him. "I wouldn't have asked you a question if I weren't."

"You want my opinion?" Farlan asked. "You're already in love with him. Can I get dressed now?"

"What?" Levi scowled at him. "I'm not... That's fucking ridiculous. I've only known him for less than a few days. I... I don't-"

"Levi," Farlan sighed. "Denial isn't one of your strong suits. Also, if they're really the one, it doesn't matter how long you've known each other. You just know. Now, if you're just afraid he doesn't feel the same way, I'm going to let you in on a secret. You remember Isabel?"

"The girl you've been stalking online?"

"I'm not stalking her," Farlan denied. "Reiner's friends with this girl she goes to school with and turns out, Reiner's friend is dating some blond guy whom Eren's close with. Isabel is apparently Eren's cousin on his mother's side. They've never met but she keeps in touch with Eren's step-sister. They're like good friends or something."

"How do you know this?" Levi asked with a raised brow. "Just admit you're a stalker."

"I'm not a stalker!" Farlan exclaimed, his face turning red. "I just... Hey, this is about you. Stop deflecting. Anyway, Eren's step-sister told her that Eren's really into you, which she then told Reiner's friend who told him and then he told me."

Levi stared at Farlan. "Are you shitting me right now?"

"Nop," Farlan smirked. "True story."

"I'm asking because this information has been passed over like five times."

"Four, technically."

"Five," Levi said. "Including me."

"Look, I'm trying to say that Eren's feelings might be the same as yours."

"' _Might_ ' being the keyword."

Farlan shook his head before getting up. "Meaning he probably loves you more than you do him."

"I doubt that."

"Really?" Farlan asked with a raised brow. "Why not ask him?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Eren had just finished dressing for training that morning when there was a knock on the door. Jean was currently in the shower since Eren had managed to wake up before him. Usually, it was the other way, but Eren had slept so well the night before that he simply couldn't sleep in. 

Eren went to open the door and was surprised when he saw Coach Ackerman staring back at him.

"Coach," Eren greeted. "Was there something you needed?"

Eren tried to keep himself from cowering before Coach Ackerman's piercing stare. The man was just, if not, even more, intimidating than Levi.

The sound of the bathroom door opening almost distracted Eren from Coach Smith's answer.

"Why are you fucking my nephew?"

Almost.

Eren blinked as he felt his mouth open wide. Behind him, he could hear Jean letting out a confused sound.

"Wait, what?" Jean asked. "Did I hear that right?"

"Kirstein, right?" Coach Ackerman said. "Give Jaeger and I a second."

Coach Ackerman grabbed hold of Eren's shirt before pulling him out of the room. He then slammed it shut, making Eren jump.

"Um... Coach-"

"I want to know why you're fucking my nephew."

"You, ah... Already said that." Eren winced.

"Then answer the damn question."

Eren gulped before avoiding the man's stare. "Well... Hold on, how do you even know? Did Levi tell you?"

"That brat doesn't tell me jack shit," Coach Smith snorted out. "Had to hear it from his mother. Still doesn't answer my question, Jaeger."

"Oh, right," Eren stuttered out. "Well, we're kind of... Together?" 

"Are you asking me?" Coach Ackerman sneered. "You don't sound too sure. If that's the case, I'm not letting you see him."

Eren stared at Coach Ackerman, feeling his temper spike. 

"What's with that look?" Coach Ackerman said. "You wanna punch me? Go ahead, let's see what you've got. If you can't throw a decent punch then there's no way you're going to be able to handle Levi."

"Just because you're his uncle doesn't mean anything to me if you want to keep me away from him."

Coach Ackerman's eyebrow raised from Eren's suddenly dark tone. "You've got a backbone after all. Tell you what, kid. I happen to like you, so if you break things off with Levi, I won't have to drag you out of here in a body bag."

"Not a chance." Eren didn't miss a beat. "Nothing you say or do will make me hurt him like that. If Levi wants to end things between us then he can tell me himself."

Coach Ackerman studied him for a moment. Then he let out a tired sigh. "Man, you really are crazy about that little nephew of mine. Thank god."

Coach Ackerman slapped Eren's back a little too roughly. Eren bit back a cough.

"Good thing too," Coach Ackerman continued. "You'd need to be to survive Kuchel. Good luck with that."

"Ku-who?"

"Levi's mother," Coach Ackerman chuckled out. "You think I'm bad? Wait till you meet her. Don't get me wrong, I care about that kid more than he likes to believe, but he's her entire world. Make one wrong move and you'll have to beg me to get her off you."

"Um... Thanks?"

Coach Ackerman stepped closer, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Just so you know, I've taught Levi all he needs to know about how to cover up a murder and hide a body. I happen to have experience with that sort of thing. Do right by my nephew and we won't have problems."

Eren's eyes widen before he gave Coach Ackerman a stiff nod. The man then pulled away before turning on his heel, whistling as he headed for the elevator.

Eren stepped back into the room. Jean took one look at him before snorting.

"You look like shit. What the hell was that about, anyway?"

"Overprotective uncle with the ability to cover up his own murders," Eren mumbled. "You know, normal stuff."

"Wait, so you _are_ sleeping with Ackerman? Hold on, is that where you were yesterday night?"

Eren paused and then cursed. Sometimes he hated how smart Jean could be.

"Pretend you didn't hear that."

"You can't just drop something like that and expect me to leave it alone," Jean reasoned. "Come on, man, talk to me. You just with him for fun or-"

"I think I fucking love him," Eren snapped. "So don't you dare think I'm just with him to get some ass. Levi's special."

"Dude, everyone knows he's special," Jean snorted. "Isn't he too... Nevermind."

"What?" Eren urged. "What were you going to say?"

"That he might be a little too much for you," Jean answered with a shrug. "But then I remembered this is _you_ , we're talking about. You're the most intense person I've ever met, excluding Ackerman, of course."

Eren didn't know if that were a compliment or insult, but he took it regardless.

"Thanks, I think."

Another knock sounded. 

"Why don't you answer that," Jean said, already grabbing his clothes before heading for the bathroom. "Good luck."

Eren sighed before headed for the door, preparing himself for whoever it might be. He opened it and was slightly surprised but relieved.

"Hey."

Eren stared down at Levi. He relaxed and then smiled at the raven.

"Hi," Eren replied. "How are you?"

"Fine," Levi mumbled out as he avoided looking at Eren. He shuffled slightly. "Listen, can we talk?"

Eren started to panic. "Is this about your uncle? Because I promise I don't want us to end-"

"What? What are you talking about?" Levi frowned. "My uncle spoke to you?"

"Um, yeah," Eren chuckled nervously. "He kind of threatened to kill me if I didn't break things off with you. And also if I did. And if I hurt you. Pretty much if I did anything to upset you in any way. Also, should I be worried about your mum?"

Levi cursed under his breath before running a hand down his face. "I'm sorry. They're crazy. I can't believe she did that."

"I'm so confused right now."

Levi looked back at Eren. "My entire life's filled with crazy people. You sure you wanna be with me?"

Eren could hear an undertone of insecurity in Levi's tone. He pulled the raven into him, wrapping his arms around Levi's smaller form.

"I thought I already told you," Eren breathed out. "I'm crazy about you. I don't care if you have a murderer for an uncle and a nutty mother. They could be the worst human beings on the planet and I still wouldn't give a shit."

"Why?" Levi asked, leaning his head back so he could look directly at Eren. "Why?" He repeated.

Eren opened his mouth to reply but something held him back. He wanted to tell Levi how he felt but was afraid he'd scare the raven off. They had only known each other less than a week and Eren was already in too deep. 

"You're one of the most important people in my life now," Eren admitted. He quickly placed a kiss on Levi's forehead before he pulled back. "Hey, we've got training. We should go."

Levi held on as Eren was about to pull away. "You're important to me too, Eren."

"Does this mean I can finally call you my boyfriend?" Eren blurted out. 

Levi let out a huff, his cheeks turning pink. "Surprised it took you this long to ask. But I suppose that I wouldn't mind if you did."

Eren's smile widened as he leaned down, wanting to kiss Levi properly. Just then, Jean stepped out of the bathroom. He took a look at them before rolling his eyes.

"So, you two done, or?"

Levi pulled back and offered Eren a small smile. 

"I'll message you soon?"

Eren grinned. "Yeah, I'll be waiting."

-

A day later, Levi was about to text Eren to meet him at one of the courts when Farlan came into their room, Kenny behind him.

"We've got to talk."

Levi eyed his uncle before turning to glare at Farlan.

"Don't look at him," Kenny said. "I practically forced him to bring me here."

"There was no need to force him since you already know where I'm sleeping." Levi replied.

"True, but where's the fun in that?"

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment. 

"Okay," Farlan spoke up, breaking the sudden tension in the room. "I'm just going to... Yeah." 

He grabbed his phone and bag before heading out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, Levi locked his phone and his uncle came to stand before him.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jaeger?"

Levi scowled at his uncle. "Since when do I tell you anything? Besides, it's new and I didn't want anyone to know."

Kenny breathed heavily. "Alright, just tell me. What do I gotta do? We need to fix this fucked up relationship we have, kid. If not for our sake then for your mothers. You know how much she hates seeing us fight."

Levi held his tongue, knowing his uncle was right. Still, he couldn't find it in himself to so much as give the man a fake smile. If Kenny hadn't shown up, he might have led a normal life with his mother. 

"Look," his uncle began. "I know you think I ruined your life, and truth is, I did. Your mother knows that too, we all do. But I'm trying here. I had a rough life and I know I did nothing to fix it, in fact, I made it worse. But I changed, I _had_ to if I wanted a life with you two. Just tell me what the fuck I'm doing wrong. At least give me that much."

Levi glared down at his phone. " _This._ This is what you're doing wrong. You don't get it. You've been coming to me about fixing shit, have apologised more times than I can count, but have you done that with _both_ of us? Have you actually sat mum and I down and given us a heartfelt fucking apology? Tried to bond with her the way you've been trying with me? You haven't! She's the missing link, you fucking asshole."

Levi looked up and scowled at his uncle.

"I... You're right, I haven't," Kenny admitted. "But that's because I thought my relationship with her was fucked up beyond repair. I didn't think there was any hope of me mending things between us. She's my little sister and I left her. Left her when he was just a kid because I thought she would be safer without me in her life."

"You're a fucking moron," Levi declared. "Everyone knows that 'but' is just an excuse. Stop making excuses and actually talk to her. Believe it or not, she forgave you a long fucking time ago."

"So if I do that, you might actually start to forgive me?"

Levi looked away. "You haven't been all awful. We'll see."

"You know I'd do anything to protect you two, right?" Kenny said. "And I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave again, Levi."

 _That_ was what Levi was most afraid. _That_ was the reason why he refused to allow his uncle to get close to him, knowing the man might leave them and never come back. 

"Whatever," Levi mumbled, switching his phone back on. "And stop threatening my boyfriend."

_Boyfriend._

_Yeah, Eren was his boyfriend._

Kenny couldn't hear the usual bite to Levi's words whenever they spoke, so he took that as progress of their rocky relationship.

Levi watched as his uncle left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It was a start, but it was better than where they currently were. Maybe it was time to let things go and move on. Holding onto his fear of abandonment wasn't helping him and Levi was sure it would keep him from telling Eren how he felt. 

_It's decided then._

Levi would tell Eren how he felt. 

Tonight.

He switched to his messages and clicked on _Titan Brat._

_Me: Meet at the courts?_

He only had to wait a few seconds before receiving a reply.

_Titan Brat: Hell yes. Should I bring anything?_

Levi snorted lightly. But he had to admit, he was craving Eren at the moment as well.

_Me: I'm the one with the lube and condoms, stupid. Just bring yourself and that damn smile of yours._

_Titan Brat: I'm already out the door._


	12. Chapter Twelve

Eren was waiting at the court for Levi, flicking his basketball between his hands. He spun it around his finger just as the door opened. Eren shot to his feet and dribbled the ball as he met Levi halfway.

"Hey, you," Eren said, dragging Levi into a side hug before pulling back. "Want to play first or get frisky?"

Levi snorted lightly against his shoulder as he leaned up to press a kiss against Eren's lips.

"Frisky, huh? You're so weird."

"Yes, but you like this weird person." Eren replied with a grin.

Levi seemed to freeze up at that before he pulled away completely.

"Yeah, about that," Levi trialled off, taking a step back. He gazed up at Eren with an unreadable expression. "What if I... I didn't ' _like'_ you?"

Eren's heart started hammering. "W-What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Levi quickly replied, wincing. "Shit, that's not what I meant. I'm horrible at this."

Eren frowned and tried not to panic. "Okay. Just... Talk to me. Why don't you," he took a quick breath. "Like me?"

Levi went to reply but seemed to freeze up once more. Eren was trying not to jump to conclusions but it was getting harder the longer Levi spent without answering him.

"Levi." Eren all but begged. 

"I think I love you."

"Okay," Eren said slowly, but then blinked. "Wait... You-"

"Forget it, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean it?" Eren exclaimed. He grabbed hold of Levi's shoulders before pulling the raven against him. Eren forced Levi to meet his eyes. "I think I love you too, but there's no way I'd ever say something like that if I didn't mean it."

"I _do_ mean it!" Levi snapped. "I just panicked and didn't know if you'd think I'm crazy for falling for you so quickly. I can't control what I feel!"

"Levi," Eren spoke softly, taking a deep breath. "You're shouting. Calm down."

"How can I?!" Levi continued. "I-I... I just said the 'L' word, to you. And I meant it too, Eren! So if you just said it back to make me feel better, you better fucking take it back."

Eren pushed Levi's head back and smashed his lips against his. It was the only thing he could think of to stop the raven from overthinking himself into doubt and regret. Eren didn't want that. He wanted Levi to know that he very much felt the same way, maybe even more.

Levi melted in his embrace before he kissed Eren back but the brunet pulled away. 

"Do you need me to say it again or do you believe me now?"

Levi blinked up at him before shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry. Eren..."

"Game first or making love?" Eren nudged him lightly, pressing their foreheads together.

Levi relaxed as he let out a huff. "The second one, please."

Eren was all too glad to comply. Lowering his mouth, he captured Levi's lips once more before beginning to pull against the raven's shirt.

-

It's been a few days and the re-match was first thing the next morning. Levi and Eren had spent that entire week training with their team but also sneaking off to practice together. They also spent that time screwing in the bathroom and maybe a few times on the court. Twice on Jean's bed when he had been busy talking on the phone in the lobby with Eren's step-sister. Eren hadn't been too happy about that and thought having sex on Jean's bed would make him feel better. From the satisfied smirk Eren had given him after fucking him blind, Levi would say it worked.

His uncle had tried striking up a conversation with him every now and then and Levi didn't fully avoid the man like the plague whenever he tried. His mother was ecstatic when she heard from Kenny how they were doing, Hange was a little more interested in the money Kenny owed them than anything else. And also Levi's relationship with Eren.

Kenny had told him that his mother was coming to the game and Levi dreaded to think that Hange might be as well. His mother was more than enough to deal with without adding Hange to the mix. Almost by some miracle, Hange, fortunately, fell ill two days before their rematch. Levi obviously wanted her to make a full recovery, but he couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed knowing she wouldn't be there to embarrass him or scare Eren off. 

"Hey," Eren's voice snapped Levi from his thoughts. "Just know I won't be holding anything back tomorrow."

"As if you could beat me." Levi snorted. "The moment the match is over, find me and take me to a bathroom stall."

Eren had managed to keep his hands to himself the entire day despite Levi's best efforts of seducing him. Eren had said it wouldn't be fair to make Levi have to deal with pain the next morning during their match. As a competitive player himself, Levi understood Eren's reasoning. That didn't get rid of his sexual frustration though. Eren had given him an unforgettable blowjob just a few moments ago but Levi had gotten so used to having Eren inside him that it hadn't felt as satisfying.

"I promise I will," Eren snorted. "This is tough on me too, you know."

"I'm guessing we have to go back now?" Levi asked him.

"...Yeah."

Eren helped Levi get dressed before he started dressing himself. Levi packed his bag and Eren handed him his water bottle. Levi took it and they made their way out of the court. Ever since Levi had confessed not so smoothly, things between him and Eren had been... _Perfect_. Eren always knew the right thing to say, always knew what Levi wanted or how he was feeling. Levi didn't want to think about it, but they would eventually have to say goodbye. Eren lived hours away, meaning they wouldn't be able to spend as much time together as they would like.

Eren's fingers laced around Levi's and the raven let out a soft sigh. 

"We'll be okay, Levi. Trust me." 

_You always know how I feel._

"Yeah," Levi replied. As Eren's fingers squeezed his tightly, Levi felt at ease. He meant those beautiful eyes and his lips pulled into a genuine smile. "We'll be okay."

-

"Hurry up, Jaeger!" Eren heard Coach Smith shout. "We're about to start!"

Eren looked through the crowd of photographers and fans. He had seen Jean walking Mikasa to her seat earlier and as much as it pissed him off to admit, she did look happy with that asshole. Levi's team were the first to arrive this time, much to Coach Smith's surprise. Armin was going to be watching the match online with Annie and Eren knew that it was only a matter of time before his blond friend made his move. Eren was slightly terrified of what Armin had decided to do this time. No doubt it'd be devious and straight up evil. 

"Sorry, Coach." Eren addressed Coach Smith as he jogged to their side of the court. 

"This is your last game with us," Coach Smith sighed. "Play your best out there, okay?"

Eren gave the man a sharp nod.

He could make out Freedoms Wings players on the other side of the stadium. He spotted Coach Ackerman speaking to a small woman with long dark hair. Eren tried to make out her face but Connie walked over and blocked his view.

"So Jean says you're banging Ackerman," Connie said. "Are you really?"

"That fucking piece of shit," Eren growled, looking over his shoulder for Jean. "Where the hell is he?"

"He went to the taps," Connie answered. "Said something about filling up Mikasa's bottle."

Eren stormed across the court and headed for the taps. The other team was less than a few meters from him. Eren could drop by and see Levi for a few seconds.

_No._

_Kill the horse first._

_Kiss boyfriend second._

Eren was about to turn towards the taps when a strong grip pulled him aside. He turned to snap at whoever grabbed him but froze in place. 

"L-" Eren began but stopped. It was the women he saw Coach Ackerman talking to before. And she looked exactly like-

"Levi and I get that a lot," she spoke, giving him a small smile. "Eren Jaeger, right? The one banging my son?"

_Levi was right._

_His family was crazy._

"Yes," Eren said, reminding himself that this was Levi's mother and that he had to impress her. He gave her a gentle smile before holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss."

"I don't do handshakes," she said, waving his hand away. "That doesn’t mean I'm a hugger so please don't try to hug me. Now, about your relationship with my son."

Eren bit back a groan. "If this is another death threat like the one Coach Ackerman gave me, please don't waste your time, Miss. I already love Levi more than anything and don't plan on ever hurting him."

"Oh, I know. I didn't come here to threaten you, that's not my style." Eren felt her grip on his arm tighten, painfully so. "I don't do threats because I don't like to warn people before harming them. Gives them time to think of a way to escape or strike back, wouldn't you agree?"

Eren tried looking for Levi. When he couldn't spot him, he let out a defeated sigh. 

"I'm more afraid of hurting Levi than I am of you or Coach Ackerman," Eren admitted. "That's not to say you're the least bit scary. You might be small but you're just as terrifying as Levi."

"Oh?" Levi's mother smiled. "Well, in that case. Welcome to the family, Eren. Kenny told me about your plans to move. Are you sure?"

Eren didn't miss a beat. "Yes. I'm sure."

"I'm glad to hear that," Levi's mother's smile turned softer. "You seem like a good kid, so make sure you don't drink anything Kenny gives you."

Eren frowned at her. "Um, okay."

Levi's mother released her hold just before Eren felt someone's hand on his back.

"What did you do to him?" Levi asked.

"Nothing," his mother grinned. "This one's a keeper, Leevi. Bright eyes, perfect skin and a killer smile. Don't let him get away."

Eren watched as she turned and walked away. Levi let out a sigh beside him.

"I'm sorry, I was taking a leak," the raven said, walking around to face Eren. "She didn't do anything, did she? What did she say? I promise you she's not actually like that all the time."

"I like her," Eren decided. "Beautiful and hostile. She's just like you."

"Ew," Levi scrunched up his nose. "Don't ever call my mum beautiful again."

"You literally have the same face," Eren reasoned. "And the same height."

"She's shorter than me," Levi urged. 

"Oh yeah?" Eren raised a brow. "How much?"

Levi's face suddenly flushed. "... Two centimetres. It still counts!"

"Of course it does," Eren agreed, picking up Levi's hand so he could kiss it. "Grow out your hair and you two could fool anyone you're twins."

"Are you on this team, Jaeger?" Levi hissed with narrowed eyes. "No? Then please get out of my face."

Eren bit back a laugh. he threw his hands up but leaned down and stole a quick kiss before stepping back. 

"Remember my bathroom stall promise?" Eren asked before he could leave.

"Yeah," Levi answered. The raven cleared his throat. "Yeah, see you on the court."

Eren turned on his heel and headed back to his side of the stadium. It was when he saw Jean there that he completely forgot the whole reason he was on the other side to begin with. Coach Smith blew his whistle and Eren knew he'd have to chew Jean out after the game. 

"Alright, positions!" Coach Smith shouted. "Jaeger, you're in the centre!"

Eren complied and headed to the centre. The rest of his team followed and they met Freedoms Wings on the court. Levi stepped up to centre and Eren hid his surprise.

"You going to take the ball, Jaeger?" 

Eren gave Levi a grin. "Hell, yeah."

"Feels longer than it actually was that we were here," Levi admitted. "You still have your weird thing with cats?"

Eren flushed at the reminder. "Hey, cats are cute. That's something we both agree on."

"True. Didn't you say you'd like to see me dressed like one?"

Eren let out a groan. "Please stop reminding me of the time I embarrassed myself in front of you."

"Eren," Levi spoke quietly. "I thought I told you, I like honest people and you're the most stupidly honest person I've ever met."

Eren was about to reply when the referee stepped up between them. His mood changed and so did Levi's. 

_I'll tell him about my transfer to his team later._

The whistle blew and Eren jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my Ereri basketball AU  
> See you all in my next fic, T.A.B (The Assassins Boyfriend)  
> Check my Tumblr for updates.  
> [ -ℛ𝒶𝓋𝑒𝓃🌙](https://ravenlewdvi.tumblr.com/post/630479258485178368/ravenlewdvi-archive-of-our-own)


End file.
